Sarah and the Laws of Physics
by tmwillson3
Summary: During the last chaotic year of college, grown-up Sarah Williams makes the mistake of taking a physics class. The result of this mistake comes in the form of much frustration, some bad and other parts quite comic, completely changing her life.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note: Please know that I do not own Labyrinth (much as I wish I did), and that I found out about it from a very good friend and roommate of mine. This is my first story, written rather as a way to let off steam and take out my anger on the laws of physics, so I apologize for the wordiness ahead of time. I hope you enjoy it and do not find it too silly or containing too much physics to turn you off. **

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Welcome to Physics 250. We fully intend to work you just as hard as you work to push a box up an eighty-nine degree-angled ramp."

This was not an auspicious start, not at all. Drat it.

As a senior English major at the local community college, Sarah Williams was most seriously displeased. After surviving one biology class of the two required natural sciences classes to graduate, she was stuck. All of her other classes, from creative writing to journalism, had been great. One day, she would be a famous children's author, so why on earth did she have to take_ two_ science classes? Two! The famous author who wouldn't do math, or at least, not willingly, who now couldn't do physics? It would not do.

Her only reason for taking this class was simple: biology bored her to death, and chemistry stole your soul. That left only physics. Luckily, she had found a class with less math and more theory. She could do that, she thought. Perhaps not.

Once again, Sarah found herself repeating that ever famous mantra of her youth, "You have no power over me." If she could defeat the Goblin King, certainly she could conquer the laws of physics. How hard could they be?

Unfortunately, the laws of physics played with her brain the same way the goblins played, creating havoc and destruction everywhere they went. Not to say that the goblins were terrible by any means. To the contrary, for several years she had maintained a steady relationship with her friends, talking to Ludo and others whenever she had problems in school, until college. It was then that she finally put away her childish fancies to move onto the real world of worries. Which was why she decided to be a children's author. Then at least she could still remember her friends, in different ways.

The only problem with thinking of her friends came when she remembered the _other_ important person related to them, the Goblin King. She preferred not to think of him whenever possible. Ever since then, she had set impossible standards for all of her boyfriends, resulting in very few of them, all still childish and silly. All of her friends and family complained about her lack of boyfriends, though it was not really bad until her dad began making references to "little feet running around", at which she said he should adopt. She didn't need anyone to complete her; she was quite happy single, thank you very much. The men were all the same to her; the only time she had tried something completely different was an athlete at the beginning of college, but, unfortunately, his cockiness and general demeanor reminded her too much of _Him_, besides his other, cough, attributes. Nice, but still not as good, figuratively and physically. Just thinking of him made her blush. She was no longer so foolish to ignore his earlier pleas, but was far too proud to ever admit feelings for him. After all, he had stolen her brother, set the cleaners and goblin army on her, and had given her very dangerous fruit that she no longer even dared to eat, lest she have even more of the recurring dreams she already had. She had always liked peaches; now she eyed each of them like they were sent to spy on her. Not that he would want to spy on her; he probably had a beautiful fae queen to love him now. Drat him for invading too many of her thoughts!

Which all still left her at the end of her college career, her last semester, and being forced to take a class that threatened to make her as bad off as a firey, and even less coherent. She could see it now, running about trying to find her brain/head as it rattled off among all of the complicated physics mumbo-jumbo. Even Sir Didymus couldn't help her now.

Worse, her lecturer was dull, had a monotone, and had something close to an obsessive relationship with physics. It couldn't be right or normal. She sat there, somewhere close to the front to prevent herself from falling asleep, which worked to a degree. The problem was, she still wanted to be far away from the general overview she was being offered if she continued to stay. Where's a goblin when you need one?

Her lecturer could be heard droning on, "Yes, so we will be starting with the ever important aspects of mechanics, which I know you are all tired of seeing again and again, but without this basic knowledge and background, you will not be ready for the rest of the course, where we will go into electricity, magnetism, and some quantum mechanics. Just hearing those topics, doesn't your brain just jump at the chance to learn so much more about the many laws of physics? Your brain will never be the same."

Sure, her brain jumped. Right into the nearest hole to not want to come back out again until the end of the semester. The last thing she needed was for her brain to be permanently damaged by physics, which it certainly was, based on the way he talked. Permanent babble about random physics she didn't understand, oh the fodder for a children's book! She could just see the possibilities of watching the goblins testing every object to see if it would be attracted to a magnet or not. Which actually could be quite amusing, assuming they didn't get bogged in the process. Every inch of area scoured and touched by a magnet, exclaiming "Look! It likes it!" and being surrounded by impressed goblins.

However, such thoughts did not long continue, as her professor, in seeing the general disinterest in his audience, and being quite depressed by the lack of interest, began varying his pitch briefly, to draw people back. In addition, he found himself feeling better about giving them the large assignment he had originally planned. They would soon pay such close interest; he would have people standing outside, begging to come inside to listen to him talk about such awesome and mind-blowing topics.

Just to mix things up, he decided that it would be a good idea to gauge his students' knowledge, and seeing a rather distracted, and yet brilliant Sarah (for she looked at the ceiling, but was smiling, certainly interested in what he had to say), he decided to give her another chance, and so called on her. "Now, can you (pointing to Sarah) tell me what you think of when you hear the word physics?" He was quite excited to hear her mention something related to what he had just been saying, that physics could explain all of the world's problems, so he was rather surprised by her response.

She, feeling rather guilty for being distracted, considered the question briefly. Unfortunately, the only thing she could think of were magical goblins letting apples hit their heads to test gravity, so she did the best she could, saying "Well, when I think of physics, I think of apples hitting people's heads."

Which was true, to an extent, if you stretched the truth a little, and said that goblins were people, who happened to be rather rowdy, dumb, and short. She said it with a smile, in hopes of not dooming herself to being disliked for all eternity. Luckily for her, he liked her smile, and as it helped him transition to his next topic, he was grateful and pleased that she was so ready to continue learning.

"Interesting perspective, Miss…..?"

"Williams. Sarah Williams."

"Indeed, Miss Williams, and which leads me to my next topic of discussion, the omnipotence of gravity…..."


	2. Chapter 2: Troubles

**Author's Disclaimer: Note, I do not own Labyrinth, much as I wish I did. It's just fun to imagine what could happen in the future. That way, I could have had the goblins to make my physics experience better, and Sarah would not have had this problem. However, I do own several different copies of Pride and Prejudice, so that is why you can expect the occasional quote from it, as I love it. Thanks for the reviews!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Troubles

David Hasselhoff Professes, P.H.D., despite his rather odd name from an obsessed mother, had done quite well for himself as a professor. He got to talk about physics at all hours of the day, and he got to torment students who did not like physics- life was great. After giving two weekly homework assignments per week, he kept them busy, and kept them coming to class for the most part. His favorite students all sat near the front of the class, those being two boys who were even bigger nerds than him, and Miss Williams, who smiled every day. She always came, and always tried her hardest, even if she wasn't perfect. That was why he was there after all, to help.

After four weeks of class, however, Sarah was officially fed up with physics. Each assignment took at least three hours to finish, and while she finished them, she never got a perfect score, due to little things here and there. In class, the professor, now referred to as "Prof D.H.," would lecture for the first eighty minutes, putting her almost to sleep, and to make matters worse, would then assign two random problems to do in class, where he would then walk around the lecture hall to "help." He would ask her random questions to try to help, and then she got them wrong. He even had the nerve to go over the problems with the whole class once and ask her to solve them both, when she couldn't even get it alone. He was evil. But, the physics powers that be had decided that she had tried hard enough, or so it seemed. Despite failing miserably at doing the problems, he smiled at her every day, and was always curious to hear her thoughts about the concepts being learned. She was glad to have the goblins around, so that she could think of some clever way in which to twist the laws of physics to her liking, and thus impress him.

Her favorite one thus far had been related to the torque and the conservation of momentum, in spinning around. Just hearing the words "spinning" had sent her mind to the goblins trying to demonstrate how momentum was conserved on a merry-go-round. Round and round they went, going at various speeds, depending on where they were located on the merry-go-round, and then staying on until they were dizzy, and then running around the throne room like dizzy, drunken sailors. She had nearly laughed, and the professor, seeing that she seemed to understand, asked her if she understood the conservation of momentum. She then replied that merry-go-rounds were excellent ways to demonstrate. He was so pleased that he actually gave them a third problem to do, in honor of her understanding everything.

She was not so pleased. And worse, her poor nerves couldn't handle the stress of going from near sleep to hyper-drive to do problems like that three times a week, with so much work. The theory was starting to confuse her, and that was when the first exam was announced in another week, on Thursday. She figured she could handle it, and did her usual amount of studying. On the day of the exam, she realized she was going to have a bad day when she woke up late for class, had misplaced her physics book, and burned her tongue on her coffee. Thankfully, her professor was blissfully unaware, as he continued to drone on about gravity.

But, by the time of the exam, she had had no contact with the outside world, had little to nothing to eat, and had failed one of the practice exams. She put it down to being a bad day, and so was prepared to get a B on the exam, and call it a good day.

Well, that was, until she saw the exam. It was only twenty questions, all multiple choice, and usually she liked multiple choice, easier to choose.

No longer. After staring at the first question for ten minutes, she decided to move on to the next question, until she realized that the second question was just like the first, as was the third, the fourth, and so on. She was officially doomed.

By the time she left the exam, she had the distinct feeling she had just been talking to the old man with a bird on his head that she couldn't remember the name of due to exhaustion. She was completely confused, and in need of some definite comfort food. The last two hours had been a complete waste of her life, and she would have very much liked to have reordered time to get it back. The exam made her feel dumb, and she needed somebody to comfort her and make her forget about it.

That was when the image of Jareth entered. A small image, concocted to make her feel better, despite the rather interesting things it suggested. Being able to run into his arms, and feel his nice, soft leather gloves on her skin as he held her, eventually cuddling together in his golden silk sheets, feeling quite at peace with the world. Not to mention the warm feelings it created within her… The moment she did realize what she was doing, she stopped. No! No more thoughts of the Goblin King! Bad, bad Sarah!

Still, it couldn't be helped. The more she tried to suppress it, the more it grew. Now, he was smiling in his usual wicked way, removing his gloves, and giving her a back massage. It was going to be a long night. The rest of the night she took off from work, as she was far too distracted to do anything else, indulging in her favorite dark chocolate and hot cocoa, watching a movie. She was lucky to get any sleep at all, the way Jareth kept coming back, ready to make her forget she had ever taken such a class.

She continued with her work, starting to get worried when the scores did not come out Saturday, but she had mentally prepared herself. Or, so she thought. Granted, she had been prepared to see a relatively decent score. On Sunday night, she found out her score, and to her great horror, found that not only was it the lowest score she had ever received, but it was fifteen points below the average! Many bags of Hersheys were eaten that night.

The next day, Sarah came to class, and was having another off day. Too much chocolate had resulted in restlessness, which resulted in no sleep (though, to be honest, Jareth had a share of the blame, as she had dreamed of him far too much again in all his leather, tight-panted glory), which made her wake late. More so, she felt sick to her stomach, and she couldn't bare the shame of her terrible score around her professor, who would naturally assume she was a failure now.

But, she went anyways. He noticed this time. She looked quite tired, depressed, and rather pale. She definitely needed more physics in her life to make her smile. Therefore, he was quite confused that she did not smile at all, had no questions for him, and seemed to refuse to speak for the entire class unless necessary. He decided it would be best to speak to her after class. Big mistake.

Sarah wanted to strangle him. He, in all his monotone solemnity, had single-handedly managed to ruin her last semester, her GPA, her brain, and make her seem dumber than a goblin. And, he still expected her to answer every one of his questions as though she actually liked the class! Worse, he asked twice to have her opinion, and she managed to avoid it by shaking her head, but when he asked her to solve the problems, she wanted him sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench. It would serve him right to feel her pain on receiving her score, and then be expected to answer a question of which she knew nothing about, or cared.

Now, it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a woman in possession of sullen and depressed looks, must never be spoken to, on pain of death. However, as Professor Professes was only interested in the laws of physics, he decided to ignore such a universal truth, and spoke to her.

"Is everything quite alright? You seem rather out of spirits. Didn't the exam go well for you?" Poor guy, he didn't know what hit him.

"_No_, everything is _not_ alright. I feel horrible because, for the first time in my life, I have managed to get a score on an exam that is less than my mother's age, and as a result, will mean the end of my academic career and has managed to destroy my entire semester, and you are the creator of it all. I have _you_ to thank for this, so thank you _so much_ for all of your hard work to destroy my life, as you have officially succeeded. Does that make it clear enough?"

It was only after that she realized that if she hadn't destroyed her grade before, she had now. No one insulted the professor and got away with it.

The professor was naturally a little worried by her outburst, until he realized that she had done badly, and now disliked physics. No wonder. It would not do. She could take out her anger on him, but she needed to like physics again. That could be easily fixed.

"Now, now, Miss Williams, there is no need to panic yet. It is only the first exam, still two more to bring up your grade, and you still have the homework to help you too. So you had a slight problem with the exam; it is easily fixed. It couldn't have been that bad. There is no need to hate physics. It still loves you, if you give it a chance. You just need to relearn a few concepts and you'll be fine. See?"

"It was a forty-five percent."

"Oh." This worried him a great deal. Yes, she had difficulty in class, but he figured it was nothing. It seemed it was not. No matter, it could still be fixed. "Well, in such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to get help, which can be easily found."

"I know no one in the physics department."

"That is no problem, as I know many people, and I know they will all be so willing to help you once they meet you, and I tell them of your plight. You have nothing to worry about. A tutor will be just the thing for you. And I know just the person. His name is Dick Richards. You'll love him."


	3. Chapter 3: Help?

**Author's Disclaimer: Much as I wish I owned Labyrinth, I do not, so that continues to be said. Otherwise, I can't thank everyone who has reviewed the chapters thus far, as it is greatly appreciated. I hope you will like this chapter, as we finally have a small taste of the other significant character whom we all love so much (JaneDoe1997, you are well aware). Also, as with the occasional Jane Austen references, you can also expect other ones, this time from **_**The Princess Bride **_**and Monty Python. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Help?

Never again. Never again would she ask for help from that ridiculous, pompous, physics-loving professor of a person. Never again. Period. What had she gotten herself into?

Professor Professes, while not pleased with how his name sounded in that way, still had some things to be pleased about. One, that his initials could spell PHD from inside out in both directions, but more importantly, he still was a superior teacher showing everyone why physics was the most important thing in the world. In addition, over time, he had gathered a number of followers who believed everything he said. One such paragon of virtue was Richard Richards, another person who suffered from name issues, but really, what did names have anything to do with physics? Poor Richard simply suffered from having a rather odd, delusional mother, as he did. And, for another thing, why did so many people take Dick's nickname in the wrong, perverted way? For decades, Dick had been a respectable name. Take Dick Clark for example. Perfectly fine way to use Dick as a name. So why did this Dick have so many issues? It wasn't as if he did anything wrong or terrible. To the contrary, he was his most loyal follower, and due to his personality, was even better at teaching since he had perfected his dry, stiff tone, best used for such formal, important information being given. And better, he could do all the math in his head, so he could claim all-knowing powers with regard to physics. It was therefore only proper that Sarah, one of his favorite students, should be given to the person who could show her the way back to worshipping and understanding physics.

Sarah had to disagree. Dick had well-earned his name. Only one person could be more pompous, more nosy, more arrogant, least helpful, and overall such a dick as to deserve the title. He really ought to get a reward of some sort, to show how much he really could not help students, only antagonizing and belittling students until they were within an inch of sanity. But that was only her opinion.

Richard Richards, known to all and sundry as Dick Richards, was satisfied with his life. He was a graduate student in the best area ever, physics. Even better, he did all of his research under D.H., so he couldn't have found a better person to understand him. He was given the exquisite privilege of shaping young, idealistic minds about the many joys of physics. The only problem came when he had a student who didn't understand physics. Only a true idiot couldn't understand physics. And, occasionally, he was forced to work with them, in the hopes of proving that they were not an idiot, and that he was in fact the best teacher ever, besides D.H. of course. This, coupled with the fact that he knew best since he was a graduate student, allowed him to claim superior knowledge of all physics and how best to proceed with learning and conducting meetings.

Sarah's first meeting with him spoke volumes:

"You must be the troublesome student who doesn't understand basic physics. Don't worry, I'll have you back up to pace in no time, as it is quite easy, and only a true fool or English major wouldn't understand."

In her mind, she had some choice words. The main ones centered around "How dare he! Take that back! I'll show you how much English majors know!" When she actually replied, she said evenly, "I'm glad to hear it. I would like to not fail this class."

"Certainly not. No need. I'll make you smart. Physics is such an easy topic after all, endless hours of entertainment."

Sarah wanted to slap him across the face for having the nerve to say such things to her. Good thing she was desperate. Instead, she replied, "Well then, let the fun begin." She wasn't sure how much sarcasm she showed, but it didn't matter, as he seemed pleased with such a response.

"Well then, it is best to set up times to meet. I am free Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, from 12-2 all those days. Just come to my office, and we'll talk and take care of everything." With that, he proceeded to walk away, quite content with himself for graciously offering his help to another physics-deprived student to achieve greatness through physics.

Sarah could have bogged him. Right there. Or sent him to the labyrinth. It didn't matter. As long as it was far from her, and somewhere to make him realize just how little good or useful physics really was in the realm of magic. Oh, to see him meet the goblins, or worse, the Goblin King. Well, he probably wouldn't last around Jareth, as Jareth would probably confuse and scare him into oblivion. Better yet, he'd probably feel really inadequate after standing less than five minutes in front of him, watching Jareth strut and dance. That thought pleased her greatly, but upon realizing that the mind had taken up the idea of Jareth's adequacy and run rampant with it (she hadn't realized just how well Jareth could strut, or for that matter, how seductive he looked when he did the tango with her, up close and personal), she found herself silently cursing herself, Jareth, and her new _tutor_ for making her think of the Goblin King to begin with.

Worse, she still had so many questions that she felt as though he was going to be receiving the Spanish Inquisition. She wouldn't mind doing that, as he certainly wouldn't expect it, and he really deserved it. He had never given his contact information (Was she a mind reader, certainly not, too dumb for that), nor told her where his office was (Do you happen to live in the physics lecture hall by chance? It only makes sense for someone who makes love to physics the way he did), or if she needed to bring anything (Just how useful are flashcards?). Also, was there no opportunity to change the hours? She happened to have class from 12-2 Monday through Thursday, so that would not work. Did he really think the whole world revolved around him? Obviously, he needed to have his head examined. Just a little loony.

She could just tell they weren't going to get along. He had no patience, no understanding, and no sympathy for her whatsoever. He just thought he could do as he pleased, as though she had nothing better to do than physics for the rest of her natural life. Because of him, she would have to ask her professor how to get a hold of him, which would involve making her look like even more of an idiot than she wished to do, and she couldn't ask for another tutor, lest the professor think ill of her. This tutor was making her life difficult. He was the beginning of all her troubles; well technically, her professor was, but they were both so similar and lost to all rational thought that it didn't really matter who it was, only that they were going to change the course of her life. She had no idea how true it was.

Meanwhile, in the castle beyond the Goblin City:

Jareth was not having a good day; it was just one of those days. Even the goblins, who normally played in the throne room, were not at all to be found in their normal haunts, in order to avoid their king. The threat of immediate bogging, having the chickens be bogged, and then have them be the goblins' dinner was not a pleasant prospect. Jareth was furious, as only jealous fae kings can get.

When he wasn't staring into crystals to see what was happening to Sarah, he was furiously strutting across the floor, attempting to create a moat around his throne, thus blocking off the goblins from getting to him. He had been trying to get bloodthirsty piranhas and electric eels for some time, but couldn't convince the goblins to go find them, and he was far too lazy to get them until the moat was done. The prospects just weren't pleasant, not one bit.

He was getting impatient to see Sarah, with still no reason to go Aboveground without drawing Sarah's immediate suspicion, and matters weren't being helped by the fact that she desperately needed him, whether or not she was willing to admit it. She needed someone who would truly understand her and be able to help her, and that Richards fellow was not the man to do it, by any means. First, he had no understanding of Sarah, or how to help her, as he only cared about physics. Worse, he was actually insulting her intellect, which he did not approve of. Worst of all, that pathetic excuse for a male tutor actually had full access to his Sarah, seeing her at least three days a week, most likely for six hours a week, time that ought to be spent with him. It would not do, something had to be done. He almost sent the goblins to go and visit the new tutor in order to scare him away, but instead sent a bunch of rabid flying squirrels into the guy's house, for good measure. No matter, he would plan, make himself known somehow, and take care of that little pretender, while still bringing home his bride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: As I rather new to posting stories, I have made it a goal to respond each person's review. However, being a newbie, I am not aware and/or able to respond to each person's review as I'd like, so if you reviewed my last chapter and did not receive a message from me, I will attempt to add something down here to show my thanks. As always, all feedback, good and bad, is appreciated!**

FelineGrace: I'm so glad you love it! :D I am doing my best to update the story every week, so hopefully that isn't too long or boring to wait. Thanks!

MizzFizz: It's good to know you find it so amusing. Taking out anger through writing is a lot of fun, and I'm glad I'm not the only one laughing at it. I hope you will find this one amusing as well. Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4: A Most Interesting Meeting

**Author's Disclaimer: Note, as much as I wish I did, I do not own Labyrinth, or any part of it. Here it is, the moment we have all been waiting for: the big meeting! Hopefully all the foreplay is worth it. Some of you have already been anticipating it, based on the reviews I've gotten. Thanks for all the feedback thus far, and if you do have anything to say, I appreciate all comments, good and bad. I certainly am not perfect, and don't claim to be either. Jareth, however, he may need more convincing...good luck with that.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: A Most Interesting Meeting

"He didn't give you his contact information? Well, that's not entirely surprising. He doesn't own a cell phone, and he pretty much lives in his office, except for the occasional weakness to go to his apartment on weekends. Don't worry; it's entirely normal," said Professor Professes.

Right. Just about as normal as it is for the Goblin King to beg for mercy.

"Of course. I'm sure it is." In her mind, she added, "For physics nerds. You have no life; it shouldn't be very hard for you."

"Quite so. As for his office, it's in the basement of this building, right next to my office. Not hard to find. You know, if you go right now, you should be able to catch him, so that you can tell him about your conflict. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to reschedule."

"Thanks. I'll do that. Bye!" She rather doubted he would be happy to do it. But, in any case, if she could catch him, catch him she would. And corner him, to make him beg for mercy for dismissing her so quickly. And with that, she ran off to corner the man who threatened to ruin her life.

When she got there, she found his office quickly, thankfully. He was less than enthusiastic to see her, and even less enthusiastic when he realized that she had questions for him, especially when he found out that she could not make his hours. Luckily, he was able to rearrange his research hours to accommodate her. And so it began.

At first, he was able to help her. Granted, it was only the basics of mechanics he was going over, but it was still a start. Her favorite part of the first two weeks had been when he had been quizzing her, taking the form of him reading off questions from the book, and having her solving the problem before he explained what was wrong with her reasoning. The question had been "What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

Unfortunately, Sarah had a father, and so, she found herself replying, "African or European?"

Richards was naturally a little confused as to why she would ask such a question, and so replied in kind, "I don't know that. Does it matter?"

Sarah, upon realizing her mistake and his complete ignorance of why she had asked, was rather glad. With a straight face she was therefore able to answer him, saying " I suppose not, as the mass is specified earlier." And so they moved on.

Unfortunately, after the first two weeks, things quickly escalated to levels she did not want. After getting used to Sarah being able to answer the simple questions in five minutes or less, he had become impatient for her to finish the new questions she was tackling, and so he became testier as he waited.

"Sarah, it is totally, absolutely, and in all other ways, inconceivable how you cannot understand something as simple as physics. Only a true idiot does not have a clue what is going on." As he got more testy, the more Sarah's ire and rage kicked in, causing her to reply on more than one occasion with the assertion that not everybody was as "_brilliant_" as he was, and that he had no reason to call her an idiot as he had on several select occasions.

As she got slower, the more he expected her to do homework on her own, and then check it at their meetings. Being the genius with no life that he was, he would often think of even more questions for her to do, most being much harder than she would ever have to deal with in normal life, but he didn't care. She was taking up his precious time with being stupid, so he was allowed to belittle her as much as he wanted until she understood. Even then, it would be nice to make fun of her, since she was an English major, possessing far more of a life than he ever would. She might as well as get used to doing hard work to get along, since having a fluff major like hers would only get her a hard life to maintain a good living.

As far as Sarah was concerned, his problems could go jump in a bog and rot for all eternity for all she cared. She tried to do them, really she did. But, they were so blasted long and confusing to understand, and she found herself rereading the problems at least three times to know where to start. It was then that it happened.

It was eleven o'clock: she had no homework in any classes, other than the physics which she was finishing, along with the five convoluted problems _he _had given her. It was those problems that she was trying to do. In order to do the main homework, she had to complete the other ones first, and she was still on only the first one. She had read it five times, was tired, and it was all due tomorrow; in other words, she was going to pull an all-nighter. She never pulled all-nighters, except during exam week, and she had no desire to do it now, but she just couldn't do it, or want to deal with it at the present moment. To release her distress and anger, she did the only thing she could do: chant loudly.

"I wish the goblins would come and take-" It was then that she realized what she was about to do, namely, wish away her physics homework, physics book, physics tutor, and physics professor. But, she couldn't do that, for two reasons. One, that would mean seeing Jareth again; second, she didn't want to go through all that trouble again. So instead, she decided to finish what she started by saying, "nothing, and instead come visit me."

Before she knew it, the goblins were there. All her old friends, and new little ones, all excited to see her again. "Lady Sarah!"

Sarah hadn't realized how much she had missed the goblins. She found herself teary-eyed, and was soon hugging all of them, hugging Hoggle last. "It's so good to see you all again! How are you?"

"I'll be fine, assuming I get my hug, or do I not get a hug as well?"

Sarah froze. It had been a long time since she had heard that voice, even longer since she had seen him in person. She had been able to replay certain parts of her memories in her dreams, but they did not do justice by any means to the feline, seductive voice and tight-leather-breeched figure of the Goblin King. It had been far too long.

"What - what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"Is that all I get? After all these years? 'What are you doing here?' No 'Hello Jareth, it's a pleasure to see you again,' or 'Yes, of course you get a hug.' I see how it is." He smirked at seeing her surprised look.

Sarah recovered after that. She had to, or lose all dignity she had gained by defeating him. "Yes, that is all you get after being defeated by me. You have no power over me. Don't expect anything to have changed."

Jareth rather cringed upon hearing the last part of her statement, but soon recovered his smug demeanor. "I rather assumed so, but I was also hoping that eventually you would stop going through denial, and get the courage to tell me how you feel about me."

"Ha!" Sarah burst into laughter at that comment, trying desperately to make him seem wrong to both him and her, and so retorted, "But, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here? I wished for the goblins, certainly not you."

"But it was implied. And, would you believe that I came to see you because I wanted to see your beautiful face again?"

"No. But you knew that already. Try again. Flattery doesn't work with me, as you should know."

There was a grimace. "Yes, I was aware of that fact. I forgot that you now only respond to insults of your intelligence and major."

"How? How did you know about that?! We will discuss that later!"

"So there will be a later. I'm very _pleased_ to hear that."

"Oh, go stuff a sock in it."

"That can be arranged. But that will also be discussed at a later time, when not in mixed company. But, since you are so insistent, the main reason I am here is because of the nature of your wish. I believe you paused in what you were wishing, and perhaps even changed your mind. Why did you pause? Did it have anything to do with a certain class and tutor who is very unfair to you? "

The dryness was there, but Sarah ignored his poke at her sense of fairness, and instead concentrated on his question. "As it so happens, yes, I did change my mind, specifically to avoid this problem."

"And what's that problem? To lose yet another argument with me?"

"No," she said huffily, and added "and you know full well, I do _not _lose in my arguments against you, nor will I lose this argument which we are currently having. Rather, I wanted to avoid seeing you again."

"Well, I hate to tell you, Precious One, but your plan rather backfired. Just like your current argument is."

"Is not!"

"Is too." He was grinning like a cat about to pounce now. "Look, Precious, I can bicker with you all night. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Hmmph! No, I do not want to even speak or see you right now."

"Pity. I do so enjoy our little discussions. And whyever not right now?"

"Because, unlike some of us who do absolutely nothing all day but lounge around and strut all day, some of us have to do actual work."

"What do you mean? I do lots of work. Do you how much work it takes to keep all these goblins in line? You have no idea."

"Well, as pleasant as that all sounds right now; unfortunately, I must ask you all to leave right now, as I have homework that needs to be done by tomorrow."

The goblins began to grumble. Even Jareth looked a little saddened by this. But, he soon brightened. "So, if all of your physics homework was done, then you could spend more time with me and my subjects?"

"Hypothetically, yes. But as it is nowhere near being done, I cannot. And with that, you must now go."

"No we don't," he smugly replied.

"Oh yes, you do," she growled.

"No, we don't have to. Go on, look and see. Your homework is now done."

"What?" She ran over to her desk, checking her written and online homework, and found, to her ultimate surprise, chagrin, and pleasure, that it was indeed all done. "How?" was all she could mutter before her mouth simply stood open, staring at the glorious, homework-doing, fae version of a delicious man. It really wasn't fair. Was she the only one who didn't understand physics?

"Well, as protector of the goblins' well-being, it is my duty to ensure that they stay happy, and this is just one way to do it. As you can see, they are quite excited to see you, even if it is a rather unorthodox time to be making visits. Nonetheless, I felt it was my duty. Now, you were saying?"

Sarah was still speechless for several moments, overcome with joy at knowing that she could go to bed on time, until she realized something else. "Oh, no you don't. Not so fast. I can't just play now. It may be done, but as I did not do it, I certainly don't know how to do it, and I _need_ to know how to do it, or else I am doomed. Dick will realize that I got help, and he will tell my professor, and then I am doomed. Nope. You still have to leave."

"Fiddlesticks. Why now? It's done. You can talk now. Learn it later."

"It's not that easy. You don't understand; I really _really_ don't understand physics, so I have to be able to do this on my own, and soon."

"So I'll help you."

"Oh, of course you'll- wait. What! You'll help me do what?"

"Physics. You need help, and you certainly aren't getting it from that pretentious, pompous, fawning, little physics nerd who claims to know everything."

"Wait. You'll do that? Really? Just like that?"

"Of course I will. I just have one favor-"

"I knew it. What is it?"

"You have to spend as much time with me and the goblins as you do with that little _pretender_."

"That's all? Sure, gladly. If it helps me pass physics, I am more than willing."

"I thought you might. You see, Sarah, as a true king, I do know everything, compared to him."

"I don't know about that..."

"But in any case, this will benefit everyone. You get help, so that lovely smile comes back into existence, and the goblins will stop asking about you and can instead see you, and I get some peace, and quality time with you. A win-win situation for all involved."

"Well, I suppose that would work. When do we start?"

"How does here after your last class sound? We can show that little beast with all his dizzying intellect just how conceivable it is that you know what you are doing."

The thought of the Dick being stunned to death by her prowess delighted her immensely. She also couldn't help but make another observation: "Yes, that does sound quite interesting. But, I can't help but notice, why do you always refer to him as little?"

"Isn't it obvious Sarah? You're telling me that you have never noticed just how _small_ he is, compared to me?" he queried smugly.

Sarah deigned not to answer his question.

Jareth gave another wicked grin, and instead said, "Well, as it is rather late, it is probably best that we go now, so that you can get your beauty sleep. Of course, this means that all of the goblins are coming tomorrow, and will be allowed to roam about free in your house while we work together. Also, eventually, you will have to play with them to keep them satisfied, but not very long, as I will get bored in the interim. Until then, have pleasant dreams, and good night."

And with that, Jareth and all the goblins disappeared, and she was alone, yet again. Nonetheless, she found herself smiling at what had happened. It was nice to finally find someone who thought just like her, and considered him to be a jerk. And better, she was getting actual help, and she got to see the goblins and the leather-clad Jareth on a regular basis. She could get used to that.

~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Continuing with the tradition of the last chapter, here are the replies to everyone's reviews that I was not able to respond to personally. Thanks! :)**

PhantomWaffles: You know, I couldn't agree with you more! :) It's as though they belong together :) I'm so glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for the review!

MizzFizz: Let the large amounts of fangirl squealing begin! All laughter is good, and I am happy you are enjoying it thus far. That teacher, really, he is gonna get it eventually (insert evil mwahahaha laugh here). But in any case, I will do my best to continue to make the chapters amusing, and thanks for the comments! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Goblins & the Laws of Physics

**Author's Disclaimer: Once again, I do not claim to own Labyrinth, as much as I wish I did, just so I could hang out there any time I liked with everyone there. Also, I want to give credit to a fellow fanfiction writer (BreathofNocte, with the story Mayhem Abounding) who makes references to socks, as I take full advantage here and in the future chapters to come. Also, thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed this story so far, all your comments are always appreciated!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Goblins and the Laws of Physics

After a very restful night of sleep, naturally filled with many dreams of Jareth, Sarah was ready to take on physics once more. All throughout class, Sarah had a smug grin on her face, and it wasn't until the end of class that she realized that she still had to see Jareth again, and learn all that blasted physics she had put off. Now, the question was, when would he come?

She had just brought out her lunch when she heard them. Suddenly, there was a crash, followed by several low groans and screams, and much moving of feet. Next thing she knew, they were all around her, looking at her meal and at her.

"Lady Sarah! Food for us?"

"No, this is my food, but if you would like something, I can find you something. How would you like that?" After seeing many happy nods, she went to find her cookies, and then gave each goblin one. It was as she was taking her first bite that Jareth naturally decided to appear.

"I see they convinced you to give them cookies. That was not entirely wise. You see, it's rather like giving children cookies, only worse, since these children have magic and never get tired. No matter, you'll learn over time. Are you ready for your first lesson?" said Jareth.

Sarah was still not used to seeing Jareth all that much, so upon seeing him, she almost stared at him with her mouth wide open, but as she had no intention to flatter him or give him encouragement, she instead simply narrowed her eyes at him and went back to eating her food. Not an overwhelming success for charming her into submission, but Jareth paid no heed to her actions, putting it down to her denial and henceforth disinclination to show her overpowering feelings for him. With that, he took the seat next to Sarah, and proceeded to move his seat much closer to Sarah, just because he could.

Upon seeing his actions, Sarah finally stopped eating, chewed her food, moved her chair farther away from the well-clothed wonder, and cleared her throat. "So, you really understand all this stuff, huh?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, of course I do. I make it my business to know these sorts of things."

"What kinds of sorts of things?"

"Human things. Laws, science, etc. That's why we have tutors."

"_You_ needed a tutor? Wow. I'm surprised you're willing to admit it."

"It was only for five years. I was gifted."

"Gifted?" she couldn't help but wonder, and add in her mind, "In how many ways?"

"But, moving onto something completely different, let's get back to the matter at hand, namely, your inability to do physics." After several grumbles about the similarities between physics and the Bog of Eternal Stench, Jareth proceeded. "Now, let's start with the basics, forces and gravity. There are many forces, from gravity, to tension, to the electromotive force. Different forces have different formulas, based on how they behave and affect objects. Take gravity for example. It is one of several attractive forces, just like magnetism, where in this case, gravity draws objects toward even larger objects, resulting in what you humans have as the force that keeps you on the earth, a very strong force. In truth, gravity is not that strong, at least Underground, but we will ignore that for the time being."

"How is that possible? To have gravity not affect you the same way?"

"Magic is a beautiful thing. You see that goblin there? Because of magic, that goblin no longer is touching the ground, but rather, just floating about."

The goblin in question, a happy-go-lucky hungry little goblin by the name of Harry-ha, had been happily gnawing on a carrot stick when the carrot suddenly levitated into the air. This made poor Harry-ha start jumping toward it, until he began floating. Thus began his chase of the carrot, leaving a floating trail of half-eaten cookies being saved for later in his war-path as he circled the room frantically, trying to grab it, before it moseyed into the kitchen, where it was followed and soon had multiple goblins jumping and chasing the carrot. Jareth and Sarah looked on for a brief time, smiling benignly, then returned to the physics.

"As I was saying, gravity affects different objects in different ways. For goblins, it makes them hungrier. For me, well, it has no power over me. On planets, it brings certain ones closer together. Because it is an attractive force, you just have to be able to keep in mind that, whatever happens, you compare what happens to the object with and without the gravity. The closer the objects are, the more gravity affects them. The farther they are, the more gravity does not matter. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it makes sense."

"Good, it's a start. But, remember, gravity is just one of many forces that can affect you. There are the more common ones, and the less common ones."

"Such as?"

"Well, tension and friction will affect you in different situations, and are more well-known. Whereas, magnetic force can also affect you, though not in the same way, since it is what enables you to watch the television, or you can have my favorite force, the force of attraction." A wicked smile was starting to appear on his face.

"The force of _attraction_? Now I have heard everything. How does that affect me?"

"It's affecting you right now. If you weren't attracted to me, you would never have thought of me, or agreed to spend so much time with me."

"I am _not_ attracted to you!"

"Suit yourself, keep denying it for as long as you can."

"What makes you so smug that you think I would be interested in _you_?"

"Well, it could be the delightful way in which you stare at me when you first see me, or it could be that I am just naturally so attractive with my many _special_ gifts."

Sarah tried valiantly not to look down, but only half-succeeded. He moved his leg, and so she looked down, pretending to be interested in the leg as it moved. She only blushed a little. She decided it was best to move on, so she asked, "And this will help me learn my physics because?"

"Well, strictly speaking, it does not, since, while we are discussing reactions between bodies, the bodies in question are rather different. But, as you seem to have a better grasp of forces, we will move on to speed and velocity-"

"Wait, we're just moving on, just like that? Nothing else to add, or questions to test my knowledge?"

"We have much to do, and as your homework is more centered around motion, I figure it is best to discuss it now. We will do more questioning later. Now, going back to velocity and acceleration. A simple example will demonstrate: take Fluff-sah over there-"

"You have some very strange names for the goblins, you realize that right?"

"Yes, well, as king, I can do that, and that is off-topic. Going back to the matter at hand, look at Fluff-sah. He loves his chickens very much. If he wishes to get to them faster, is it better to have constant velocity, or constant acceleration? Since acceleration is steepness of the line of velocity when you look at a graph of velocity versus time, then constant velocity will provide no acceleration, so it takes much longer than if you had him go at constant acceleration, where the velocity is always increasing, since the acceleration is constant, assuming it is positive. Now if you look at this graph..."

And so, for the next hour, the two continued on, he showing her how to properly look at physics, occasionally throwing in her homework questions, so that when there was a half-hour left, she asked him, "Well, this has all been very helpful, but it still does not make my homework problems done."

"To the contrary, look at them now, do you understand now?"

Sarah looked at the first problem, the one that had given her such trouble the night before, and suddenly, she knew how to do it. How it had happened, she didn't entirely understand, but somehow, without prompting from him, she was writing down the graphs and equations she needed, and finished the problem in ten minutes. "Amazing! But, this can't be, not for all."

"Look at a few of the others, see for yourself." His smug grin was complete.

"Wait, we did this problem already! And this one! Oh, not this one, though this is so easy, see, you can do this, and then that, and you're done, see? And this one, we already did, too. The next one-"

"There is no next one," he purred.

"Oh, she said grudgingly, "well, I never thought I would see the day this would happen, but I suppose there is a first for everything. Thank you, Jareth. Thank you so much for all of your help today. None of this would have been possible without you."

"You're welcome. But, it won't always be like this. Today it was easier. Enjoy it while it lasts. I will expect more of you, and if I were you, I would buy more food. The goblins get hungry very quickly. Also, you are _not _to mention my presence to that Robert guy until I say so. I will reveal myself at the _appropriate _time," he added.

"I'll keep that in mind. Well then, until we meet again?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Same time?"

"I suppose. Will you be wanting anything to eat?"

"No, what I hunger for, you cannot buy."

Sarah found herself involuntarily shivering when he said that, as he looked straight and deep into her eyes unblinkingly. It just wasn't fair, how he could do that. She made a feeble comeback, "Perhaps, but I wager I can cook better than you. I have been complimented many times on the variety of great dishes I can create."

"I bet you can, but I think I'm still the better cook. We'll have to discuss this at a later time, it seems, over dinner or the like. Until then, I bid you farewell." And without further ado, he and the goblins disappeared from her house.

Sarah wasn't sure if she should be dancing with joy that he was gone, or be severely depressed that he didn't try any moves on her or ask to stay longer, for dinner or something. Though, the dinner promise was subject to interpretation, as he could take advantage of her not replying to take her out to dinner. Or, it would be more of a competition than as time to catch up or seduce her (inwardly she was shaking her head at herself for thinking of such things, but really, with eyes and hands like his, what was she supposed to think?) , or for her to watch him some more.

It wasn't until she was alone and trying to remember the last time she had gone out to dinner with a boyfriend that she realized just how long it had been. It made her feel rather sad, and upset with herself. Her family had always bugged her about finding the right guy, but she had ignored them. With Jareth back in the picture and a possible dinner any time, anything was possible. Despite rational reason, she couldn't help but feel a little giddy at that thought. In either case, she looked at her watch, and realized that she had to hurry to make sure she was on time, so she quickly went off to see the tutor.

Dick Richards had never been so surprised in all his life. After much work and reprimanding, Sarah was finally beginning to understand physics! All thanks to him. He was overly pleased with himself. Now it was only a small matter of making her understand just how awesome physics was, to make her perfect. Never had she answered questions quicker, or smiled so much, that he even condescended to give her one less extra homework problem that night, he was in such a good mood.

And so the extra meetings continued. Sarah found that she liked having the goblins around, as they made life so much more entertaining, and did not feel at all bad about giving them lots of sugar, which Jareth did not like. Besides, they all liked her, and would have more sugar wearing off around him than her. He had it coming she figured. Sarah took to not throwing out any food, instead saving it for the goblins, and to not cleaning, as the goblins always made it a bigger mess than before. The only thing she did hide was her socks. For some odd reason, the goblins had taken to pulling out all of her socks for no apparent reason. She would have to ask them about that one day. It was right after having their milk and cookies that they went on a search and rescue mission for socks, always singing and rampaging through the house, which Sarah found highly amusing.

It seemed to be a good situation for all. Jareth got to be around Sarah, and made the most of it, always appearing in some new open button-down shirt with extra-tight pants and some very soft, caressing gloves that he used on multiple occasions to touch or caress her arm while he explained and they talked. Sarah rather enjoyed (much to her chagrin) Jareth's attention and help, and was now on her way to surviving physics. And, of course, Dick Richards finally found a student whom he considered rational, and would be his greatest success ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth or the song "Changes" by David Bowie, at least not in the way I like. Credit goes out to another fellow fanfiction writer (BreathofNocte) who gave me the idea for using socks to good effect. Alas, sorry about the late date in getting this out. My weekly plans go to the bog when there are exams, such as I just had. After much closeting and studying, I am back! I made this a little longer to make up for the wait. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story thus far! It is really appreciated! :D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Changes

"Turn and face the strange…"

And Sarah didn't mind one bit as she listened to her David Bowie music, as she had to agree. Strange, she always loved listening to Bowie as for some odd reason; it always comforted her. But, things were indeed changing, and for the better in her mind, though it was odd to think about nonetheless. Never had she thought that she would be forced to be tutored by two tyrannical men, including the far more manly and interesting Goblin King.

Not that she thought much of him, as he was still as insinuating as ever, and still strutted and cast lascivious looks at her too much for her comfort. He was _so_ lucky she needed the help that much. The other simply deserved no thoughts at all, since he still thought he was superior in all ways.

Things had finally become routine for her, if such a thing was possible with goblins running around. She was happy with the results. The goblins now paid close attention to everything she said, giving her every cute and worshipping look they had, which infuriated Jareth and made Sarah especially happy.

The goblins realized Sarah put their king into a very good mood so that he did not bog them as much, and Lady Sarah had many gifts to spoil them with. She had endless amounts of food, especially cookies, a large apartment to explore, clothes to admire, a special box that told sad stories about people, and most recently, she had a magic toy that let her talk to other people by other means besides crystals. Jareth wouldn't let them steal one, so Sarah told them how to make their own using cans and string instead.

Oh, the hours of fun! They could travel anywhere with it, and be as loud as they wanted with it. Sarah found it highly amusing to see the goblins make strange noises in one end, trying to make the other end not say the same thing. If only they could, she hoped. Then maybe she could stop taking that infernal physics class. Jareth thought the contraption the worst use for cans and string imaginable, as the goblins inevitably did it near him, and sometimes (goodness help him) they even sang into it! But, it made Sarah smile, so he allowed it in her home.

Meanwhile, Jareth continued to enjoy his time with Sarah. They met six hours a week, and he made the most of all those hours. He made sure he got up and walked/strutted at least once each hour, hoping to draw attention to his better features, usually getting a blush or two from Sarah. He made sure to explain everything as thoroughly as possible so that one day she could talk back to her tutor and professor, both of whom he most deservedly despised, the former for not appreciating and hurting Sarah, the latter for suggesting such a tutor to his precious one.

And his explanations were helping, a lot. It showed in every area of class, where her homework was now perfect. Better, she could answer all of her professor's questions with a smug smile in class, while secretly laughing at him as he obliviously continued to call on her as a shining example of how to act and think in class. He was only more impressed when the second exam came around, and she managed to score fifteen points above the class average, making him quite glad to see that Richards was helping so well. Little did he realize that she had done the typical hours with Richards, and who for once made himself useful by thinking of questions to test her with that were strangely similar to the ones on the exam (after all, he did help write the exam, so he was entitled to help hard-working students like her) and then gave her more to do on her own, which she did with Jareth for six hours straight. They ordered out dinner and had a good time studying and making fun of blocks with friction (there were too many of them, and they all contained cheese for some odd reason) and complaining about learning a new alphabet (had the scientists ever realized that they had managed to use every Greek letter known to man in their equations?).

All in all, Sarah did well on the exam, and then put herself in the professor's favor even more when she was able to explain a new topic in class called the Hall Effect to the whole class. How she got that example was a far more interesting story, naturally involving Jareth, the goblins, and the Bog of Eternal Stench.

It all started the day before, when she and Jareth were reviewing her lecture notes from that day. There was one reference to the Hall Effect, and Sarah hadn't realized she had written it down. But Jareth, being the mind-numbing, wordless wonder he was decided to try to use her ire to his benefit.

"Well," said Sarah, quite pleased with herself, "I think we are finally done for today."

"Really. What makes you say that? Have you poured over _all _your notes with me, or are you trying to get rid of me early?"

Slightly annoyed, Sarah responded, "No. I know my notes quite well, thank you. _You_ are just trying to buy more time with me today."

"I see. So, " he replied casually, "you would bet the cleanliness of your home and a dinner date with me that you know every new concept in today's notes?"

Sarah considered the question briefly, then realized that he was just messing with her mind, and so replied smugly, "Sure, O Great One. Do ask away." She should have realized something was up when he suddenly grinned quite wickedly.

"As you wish, Precious One." Now he went in for the kill. "Explain the Hall Effect."

Sarah was at a loss. Never had she heard of that term, so she hoped he was bluffing and called his bluff. "It is related to electricity. But where is that, All-Knowing One?"

"That's not specific enough, and you know it. If you must know, it is right there," pointing proudly.

Sarah stared down, pointed at it, realizing she had written it (rather messily granted), and began to splutter, "But, but, that's not-"

"Fair? Really, Little One? I thought we were beyond that."

"That was definitely _not _what I was going to say. Give me a little credit."

"You can say what you like in order to convince me, but it doesn't mean I will believe you."

"I could say the same about you."

"So while we argue this moot point, my point still remains. You did not explain the concept to me. This means I get to explain it in my own way."

"Oh dear. But, it was only mentioned in passing, not as something to go over thoroughly. "

"Let's not get into specifics. As I said earlier, I only asked about concepts in your notes, and it is in your notes. Now, as for the Hall Effect. I think you will find that it is in fact a rather easy concept to imagine. Your house may suffer as a result, but otherwise, I think it demonstrates my point quite well."

"Just what does this effect do?"

"Well, it explains why electrons are found in certain sides of wires. So, let's imagine the wire we are dealing with is now your hallway," he said smilingly.

Sarah's face paled slightly. It did not help that goblins suddenly appeared in her hallway in full force, and now Jareth was in possession of a bucket, of something rather smelly, that she sort of remembered for its true sense of stench that made her wince.

"Also, now imagine that all of these goblins are now electrons. As you know, they must travel through this hall/wire in order to get to their location, but what happens when an electric current goes through the wire, or perhaps say, a large column of bog water from the Bog of Eternal Stench should suddenly go through the hall?" He was smiling now, as Sarah's face was now becoming a light red.

"Don't even _think _about it!"

"Too late, Precious One. You already agreed to this, remember? Now, where was I? Oh yes, the best part. See, as this bog water gets sent through the hall, do you see how all of the goblins now magically all go to one side of the hall, in order to escape its effects? The whole point of the Hall Effect is indeed like the effects of the hall happening here, the electrons have moved to one side, and it can be measured because the electrons are concentrated on one side. Do you understand?"

Sarah saw, understood, but still did not like it. The entire left side of her hall would now smell like the Bog of Eternal Stench forever, and there was no way to get rid of that kind of smell. She had half a mind to push him into the mess he created, just to see how he would like it, but realized that he would just use magic to get out of it, and then make her plan backfire on her somehow. Needless to say, she was extremely upset. "If you value your life, you will leave right now."

"Now that's not very nice to say. You should have a little more respect for your guests and betters." This earned him a snort of derision, so he took another tack: "Well, you did agree to this. But, enough of this dwelling on slight damages and problems, let us discuss a much-more pressing topic, namely, that of having our dinner together tonight."

Sarah considered arguing with him about it, but thought better of it lest he manage to twist her words somehow to get more out of her. She rejoined, "I hardly see how this hall and its smell is a slight damage, but since you bring up dinner, yes I am hungry. Are we planning to test the others' cooking abilities tonight?"

As angry as she was with him, a part of her still kept pushing her toward spending as much time with him as possible, and she had been trying unsuccessfully to kill it of late. This could work in her benefit yet, on the bright side.

"Well, before we discuss who is cooking, we should first figure out where we want to eat. Since you have been the loser of the bet and have classes tomorrow, you may have power of choice in where we dine in style. You have many choices: here, my dining room, outside, a restaurant, my bedroom…"

"Here," Sarah replied quickly. She was _not _about to go anywhere near his castle if she could help herself and her little voice in any way. As much discouragement as possible was necessary. She needed to be as near to reminders of his conniving ways as possible in order to get rid of him. Unfortunately, that plan backfired as soon as it came.

"In that case then, we better make this place a little more conducive to romance," he said as simply as possible, snapped his fingers, and suddenly, her house was transformed. Now, all of the bog residue and smell was gone, as well as all signs of noisy goblins, and instead replaced with far more appealing things. All of the lights were dimmed, candles littered the entire hallway and tables in the house, creating a very soft glow throughout, almost to match the glowing feeling now penetrating Sarah's stomach.

If it had been just those changes, she might have been fine, but seeing as it was Jareth, there was always more, and always improved on in his own special way. Naturally, both of their clothes had been changed dramatically to add force to the idea of a romantic night. Sarah now had on a light, shimmery dress that matched her eyes, and fitted perfectly to showcase all of her curves as much as possible. Jareth had outdone himself, especially so quickly. Obviously, he had been planning this for quite some time now.

He was clothed in an all-white silk poet's shirt, open just the right amount to give maximum exposure of his fine, muscled upper torso, while still appearing sexy and not the least trashy or exaggerated. His breeches managed to match the color of Sarah's dress, and added much to the general view in the best possible way. Sarah already knew she would be dreaming about that image of him for the next two weeks, assuming nothing else appeared to make a more lasting impression, such as a completely shirtless Jareth. That might take up permanent residence in her mind if her little voice got its way.

Sarah found herself content to just link arms with the fae as he led her to the dining room. She was not at all surprised to see the coffee table replaced with a fine, old-looking table with delicate weaving vines and leaves, and the entire table covered in delicious-smelling foods of all sorts. After making sure there were no peaches on the table, Sarah allowed Jareth to seat her.

"Well, Sarah, does this exceed your expectations? I'm sure not many men can make this happen," Jareth said quite proudly.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that no other man has ever done this for me. Though I'm quite sure that no other man had any reason this serious to flatter me quite so much." Sarah got a slight harrumph out of Jareth for that, and was willing to see where Jareth would go with this dinner. She was not left to wonder for long.

"But let us forget about the past, as it is useless to consider it at present. Let us enjoy ourselves now. So, what would you like to discuss?" he said as politely as he could.

"Your kingdom, in particular, the goblins, for instance," she replied. She might as well enjoy herself after all, in addition to the wonderful meal that she was quickly making disappear. But Jareth was not daunted in the least.

"They are goblins; what else needs to be said? They make a lot of noise, drink, play with chickens, and like to visit you. In fact, visiting you seems to be their favorite thing these days. It's not altogether surprising that they prefer you. It is one mark in their favor, though certainly not enough to save them from being bogged here and there. They are just lucky they are here so much to prevent further skirmishes. "

"But, aren't you worried about how being flung into the Bog so often will affect them later?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"No, not in the least. Sarah, your concern for them is not surprising, but unneeded. If there are problems, then I will see to it in time. Such as, playing with your gifts. One effect of giving them those things is when two want to use the same thing. The large scale arguments and fights that break out are unacceptable. Several have been seriously injured, and the only one who can hurt them that much is me, since I know how much is acceptable while still being able to recover quickly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I hadn't realized that. Thank you for telling me. I will be sure to watch what I give them in the future so that they don't argue or hurt themselves so much. I would never wish to harm them in any way."

"I know you would. But, moving away from such a boring topic, let us discuss other things. Such as, this dinner. Are you enjoying your meal? It seems to have disappeared for the most part, which makes me glad. Though, you still have not tried the wine, and I was looking forward to you trying it. See how it shimmers in the candlelight, almost as prettily as your eyes do."

"I am enjoying it. Thank you for asking. "

"Excellent."

After that, the night progressed quite quickly, as music and books were discussed in length. It was not until they had finally finished off all of the food and the time approached midnight that Jareth decided to make his exit. He would have stayed longer and turned back time to do it, but he knew that Sarah needed her sleep, as evidenced by the heaviness overtaking her eyes. He considered it a success, and so tried the ultimate test, physical touch.

It started when Jareth came over to help Sarah out of her seat. It was the lightest touch of his hand as he grabbed hers, and she didn't flinch. Nor did she attempt to get further away from him when he linked arms again and held her hand and led her to her bedroom to say goodnight. In fact, she was even grinning at him, and from apparent tiredness, she leaned her head on his shoulder. This could not but help Jareth's case. When they arrived, they were reluctant to let go of one another, but as she opened her door, Jareth made his move.

It was a simple kiss on the cheek. That was all he had meant to do; at least until Sarah grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a loving way that he was encouraged to kiss her on the lips. Sarah managed then to surprise them both by her next move of kissing him back. After letting the kiss linger for a short time, Jareth finally let go.

"Well, goodnight Precious One. I wish you the sweetest dreams, and look forward to seeing you tomorrow." And with that, he made his exit.

Sarah barely managed to make it to her bed before drifting away with a large grin on her face. It didn't help that in addition to getting rid of her angry feelings toward him, he had managed to make her think quite well of him based on his concern for the goblins (if it could be called that) and for his particular interests as a person. The good looks only enhanced him that much more, and that kiss had lasted much longer than she had intended. Her little voice, which had gained much sway by the end of the night, had encouraged her to show him that she didn't hate him at all, and the shivers and fireworks that ensured from kissing back certainly added much color to her dreams that night.

It was only in the morning that Sarah was able to see reason. Yes, she certainly had gone a little overboard, and she would need to do some explaining to Jareth when he came there. However, instead of seeing him as normal (Sarah was rather worried as she could feel herself become less energetic and happy at the realization), she found the goblins there in full force. They were all quite excited it seemed. They too had heard about the great night from Jareth, well, more like forced when he sang to them about it, but as he was in a very good mood, they were glad. And today, they were on a mission.

Sarah let them go on their quest for half of their time. After that, she decided to go see what they were up to. She had been informed by a letter from him that he was unable to come to her due to urgent castle business, but he would be back for their next meeting. Now, she was curious if the goblins were looking for something that he wanted. What she found instead was an infestation of goblins in her bathroom, all holding the socks she had tried so hard to hide away in the towel closet. Evidently, she would need to disguise them better next time.

She gave in and asked about the poor socks. "What are you doing with all of my socks? Of what use are they to you?" The socks were far too big for them, and could probably turn some of the socks into sleeping bags for the smaller ones, so she was quite surprised by their answer.

"Why, Sarah Lady, we want to be like king!"

"And how will you be like Jareth with those socks? Does he wear them a lot?"

"Oh no, Lady Sarah, we need them to strut!" One of the goblins did her the service of explaining the socks by demonstration, showing how that one little "addition" did much to enhance their front end as he walked in his best Jareth imitation. Naturally Sarah did her best to contain her laughter, until she realized how wearing them was meant to make them more appealing-looking to her. Never again would she be able to look at or wear socks the same way again.

Soon after that, Sarah had them leave so she could go and see Richards for the daily amount of torture. She was most pleasantly surprised when Richards had little new for her, and was not insulting her at all that day. She left for home and was quite glad, though still worried about Jareth. Little did she realize she had other matters to worry about more so.

Meanwhile, back in his office, Richard Richards was quite pleased with himself. After months of working with Sarah, his opinion of her had gone many changes: from abysmal to intractable, then annoying, to workable, then delightful, insightful, and quite beautiful. Despite having a rather unfortunate choice of major, she had managed to turn into the perfect student. She was the first woman he had ever considered seriously, as none had seemed worthy of his attention, but, she was special.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: This has so much promise, don't you think? I hope the wait was worth it! Once again, for anyone whom I was not able to respond to after reviewing, I wanted to give you notice for taking the time to do this for me. Thanks for reviewing! **

Pinkflora: A very interesting thought. However, I have never actually seen the Big Bang Theory, so I have no idea how close the two are related. I'm hoping that it is a good thing that you can make connections between the two characters though. EDIT: I now have, and I see it, too. It's awesome. Thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter 7: Another Interesting Meeting

Chapter 7: Another Interesting Meeting

**Author's Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Labyrinth, as much as I wish I did. I just like adding onto what was already great. On that note, I will be continuing with the socks, as well as adding one other addition from another fanfiction writer on this site, who discussed the many good uses for potatoes. The original ideas for these two references from these very creative authors are great, and I want to add more to those thoughts (for the potatoes, see the author Lixxle on this site, and Jester3). And, at long last, it is time for another meeting, where our dear main men's large egos finally collide. It's really long, with quite a bit of description: believe me, it's worth it! I hope everyone will enjoy this as I loved writing it, and thank you so, so, so much for all of the reviews! :-)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah was nervous, as she ought in such a situation. What would she wear?!

The unthinkable had happened; she was entertaining many pleasant thoughts of her (and when did he become hers?) Jareth. Worse, she was worrying over what to wear after their first kiss. When had it become that bad?

No matter, she was not going to let him overtake her life. She did not love him. Maybe liked him a little, but it was no more than that, so she told herself. And so, she found something rather nice and normal looking, so it didn't look like she was trying.

A short time later, she heard the customary shrieks and noises that accompanied every visit of the goblins. Sarah made sure to wait a little longer than usual, just to make sure that she didn't give the impression of being interested.

Unfortunately, her hopes of success were quickly dashed as she walked into the room to find just the goblins again, and this time, the goblins brought a gift with them for her. It was a small, pretty box, but she had no interest in opening the box. If he really thought that he could explain away his absence by giving her presents, then he was in for a surprise. She was not able to be bought and be treated like that after such a great kiss without some repercussions. She took it to her room and left it inside her personal drawer, away from prying goblins. After that, she went to the room where the goblins were.

Unfortunately, in her anger and rush of not preparing for Jareth, Sarah had left out a pair of socks, which all of the goblins were now arguing over. She was fast to break it up, lest she be reminded of him more in the way they imitated him. It was just too much.

"Now, now, this is no way to play with one another. You have to be willing to share, and if you can't, none of you should use it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we do. We will share. Could we have potatoes too?"

"Potatoes? Why do you need those?" She began her way to the kitchen and had found them when she asked the question, but it was not until she had given them three little ones that they responded.

"If we can't use socks, we use potatoes!"

Poor Sarah. She just couldn't get rid of images of Jareth, no matter what she did. Now she would be worried about how any food could remind her of him. Harmless foods like potatoes could now be seen or heard, which would then force her to be witness to more showing off of Jareth's more precious family jewels. It was now imprinted on her brain how the goblins tried to imitate the naughty bits of Jareth as they tried to strut regally while trying to hold the potato in the right place to give the correct effect.

Not that she didn't enjoy it at some level. First, such images of Jareth's more interesting parts still brought a certain warmth to her that she disliked, and then, to have his strutting made to look so ridiculous, thanks to the goblins, made her laugh upon initially seeing it. It was only later that she was truly angry at him for allowing them to do that, assuming that he knew about how they imitated him so well.

After that episode, Sarah suggested that they all watch some television together, in order to distract them from their current ideas. It worked wonderfully. With cookies all around, and goblins trying to be in her lap as they watched the random TV shows, it was a very peaceful time. When it was time to go to tutoring, the goblins were sad to go, but were glad she let them take the potatoes with them.

With them gone, Sarah went to see Richards again, and she found that they had another easy day. There were no insults or disdainful looks given, and he even went so far as to ask what other classes she was taking. The area of electricity was the main topic of the last few weeks, and would continue to be so until the end of the semester. There was a slight lull in hard concepts for once.

However, upon returning home, Sarah was still mad. The next day was Friday, which meant no Jareth until Monday. At first, she was quite sad. It would be almost a whole week at that point, and she was shocked with herself at how much weight she put on keeping track of dates. She had never done that before with anyone, nor had she ever doubted her kissing abilities, though now she was.

She was about to feel pity for herself, and then realized how stupid that was. Now she became quite angry again with him. In no time at all, she had the entire house cleaned in an effort to forget about him. She succeeded until she went to bed, where her night was long and restless as she considered what it would be like to see Jareth in a speedo. Where that had come from, she had no idea, other than the fact that he was eating potatoes and French fries and looking at her seductively. Why her?

The next day of class did not help either. Her professor could be very dry when he wanted to be, and he was that day. However, Sarah had never laughed so much during one class. The reason for her mirth was simple: it seemed the entire world was determined to remind her of Jareth. The cause: Gauss's law. Something as simple as putting a circle around an object in order to solve for some Greek letter was not interesting, but the circle being used was.

"Now class, since I cannot draw this figure in 3D in order to show you how you surround the entire object to find flux, I want you instead to think of this circle as a potato. The reason is simple: you will not always have smooth, perfect objects to surround when finding flux. So, for all those large, rather odd shapes out there, just surround it with this potato since it is similarly shaped. From there, you can calculate what you need in order to find out how much is coming out of the potato, which is what you are looking for. Any questions?"

It was a good thing that Sarah was looking down a lot for note-taking, otherwise it would have been very hard for her to explain why she found potatoes so interesting. Once she was out of the class though, she had only become madder at Jareth since he had indirectly almost made her look like a fool by laughing at the wrong time.

In order to take out her anger, she decided to go for a run. Afterward, she called her friends to go out that night in order to distract herself and have a pick-on-Jareth night with the girls. Sadly, she was to be disappointed there too. It seemed they all had engagements that night. They would not be able to do anything until Saturday night, where they would then be going to a friend's party. Sarah decided to join them.

The night got a little better though when she got a surprise visit from Toby and her father, so they went out to eat and talk. It was rather awkward when she realized she had ordered French fries, in addition to Toby, but she did her best to keep her mind out of the gutter as much as possible. Not easy, but she managed for Toby's sake.

Once she got home, she decided to go to bed early, but had another rough night as the dreams from the previous night were coming back full force, with a few subtle (and better of course) enhancements. She certainly did not recall how she managed to end up with him, where he was pushing himself quite close to her backside as he put suntan lotion on her, and then getting up to do lunges as he prepared to go into water. He certainly moved gracefully, and she watched in wonder as he would lean toward her then away, then toward again. At the rate he was going, she would be in a trance in no time.

Thankfully, she was able to fall asleep eventually and sleep in, so she was able to while away a few hours trying to think of reasons why she disliked him until it was time to go to the party. That would be her ultimate escape; she would find another guy. If only it was that easy.

It was finally Saturday night, and Sarah was ready for a change from her recent schedule of trying to forget Jareth and failing miserably at it. This would be the best way to rid herself of all thoughts of that dratted strutting wonder who had the nerve to kiss her and not come back afterward. She would show him; she certainly did _not _need him.

She had found one of her nicest and least desperate outfits, and armed with a good pair of heels, she was ready when her friends came for her. Naturally on the way, Sarah told her friends why she was so desperate to go out. Of course, all of the girls were very sympathetic to her plight and were more than willing to help her find just the right guy so that she could move on from such a jerk.

The party was everything that it promised to be; the only problem was that Sarah was not forgetting him. At every turn, there was a new guy to meet, but every time she met them, her inner voice had a comment to add.

For some, they were a bad kisser (you can just tell sometimes, right?), too young (why, oh why, did she have a thing for older men?), or not adequate enough (she blushed every time that pronouncement was made). Others just had the misfortune of having the wrong hair and/or eyes (so she liked blonde hair and mismatched eyes: this is normal right?).

Either way, halfway into the night she realized that she had made no progress in talking to any guy and was confused why she didn't warm to anyone, until she saw a nice blonde-haired one who reminded her vaguely of Jareth. _Then_ she made the connection; _he _was interfering, _again_.

"Curse you, Jareth," Sarah muttered, "I wish the goblins would show you their potato dance, just so you can be as miserable as me." With that, Sarah felt significantly better and ready to put that glittery puff-ball behind her. It worked greatly in her favor.

Within ten minutes of her mutters, Sarah decided it was best to dance so that she could enjoy herself. Once there, she accidentally bumped into another guy. He had light brown hair, was clean-cut, had blue eyes, and had a welcoming smile for her when she apologized (and almost succeeded in completely ignoring her inner voice's commentary about seeming too nice and perfect to be any good).

"Hey, sorry about that. My inability to dance is quite well-known around here; I'm surprised they let me in. Let me make it up to you."

"I'm not surprised they let you in, not one bit. In fact, with anyone as beautiful and breathtaking as you, I wouldn't be surprised if you got invited to every party and had a boyfriend. And really, it's no problem at all. Though, if you must insist on making it up, then I insist you dance with me so I can prove to you I have no ill will toward you at all. I'm Will, by the way. Will Collins. A religious studies major with the great honor of being under the tutelage of the greatly esteemed Catherine Deburg, the greatest lady to ever undertake religious studies."

"Nice to meet you, Will. I'm Sarah. And no, I do _not _have a boyfriend (much against her inner voice's complaints), so yes, I would love to dance with you."

With that, they danced for the rest of the night together. It was a pleasant time for her, for it was the first time she had met a decent guy in a while, even if he was a little verbose in his praise of womankind in general, not a bad thing by any means, but just too much sometimes. It was a nice way to spend a night in order to restore her faith in men, but not enough to want to date him. She imagined him with another nice friend of hers, Mary Sue Coleman, who was lucky enough to share a common beginning in last names. She was perfect for him.

But, he was insistent. After such a night of exhilarating dancing, it was only proper and polite to invite her to dinner on Monday in order to continue the acquaintance. How much could it hurt after all? What could go wrong?

After a _very _long and distracting Sunday of trying to think about anything besides Jareth, and now very curious why she had dreamed of him dancing with her at that party in a most provocative way with that fine body of his, Sarah was glad to go back to the normal week. Her mind had spent far too many hours contemplating him and whatever was inside that very small box, to be able to comprehend why he thought that it would serve as a substitute.

Meanwhile, the goblins came, and to her great surprise, Jareth was back! Part of heart fluttered wildly, but she did her best to confine herself and get the meeting over with. It went fine, until the very end, when he asked her why she could not have dinner with him. She could have done a slightly better job of letting him know.

"What?!" bellowed Jareth.

"You heard me, Goblin King. I already have plans. He is a very nice guy that I met at a party this past weekend. Nothing more than a nice talk among friends. Just because we have one great night together does _not _give you all rights over me and my life. I have free will, and you have no power over me."

She was glad to see another grimace cross his face at this, and figured her point had been made. "So, I do _not _expect to see you there, at any time during my meeting with him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, you have. But, can you really expect me to just stand by and watch you eat with other men? What if I were to go do that with another woman? Would you appreciate it?"

"I wouldn't put it past you to do it from time to time, depending on the situation."

The only response she got from that was a low mummer and growl, so she figured all was well. After that, it was time for her normal tutoring session, and so bid Jareth good day, having another relatively peaceful session.

She didn't know what had come over her normally expressionless tutor, who now even smiled at one of her questions that she had thought was rather stupid. Especially when he began to go on a very long tangent about why some little aspect was actually being approximated and actually useful for her work. Altogether, he was very much not himself, which was good since the amount of extra work was decreasing exponentially. After that, she went off to dinner.

Will was very prompt, and made profuse apologies for being late when in fact she had been ten minutes early and he had come five minutes afterward. After that, they proceeded to sit down and have the usual exchange of civilities until the waitress came for drinks. Then they really talked.

It was nice and easy, requiring little thought to answer his very trite questions about her day and how much she liked being an English major. Then dinner came, and she concentrated on eating so as to discourage him asking questions, so he took that opportunity to tell her about his day. Near the end, she was quite sick of hearing how grateful he was for being allowed to do his humble research under the great figure and title of Mrs. Deburg, and how condescending and good to him she was. If he loved her that much, he ought to marry the woman and be done with it.

As her brain took up that line of humorous thinking, he suddenly interrupted her thoughts with the rather disjointed question of if she had plans to do any research while in college. She naturally replied that since she was going for a PHD, she would eventually do research, most likely in fiction. He seemed displeased to hear that, and so went on to ask if she had considered ever doing research under Mrs. Deburg. She could only reply that she saw no future with that woman. This would not do for his sensibilities.

"No future? How? She has done some of the most interesting and comprehensive research up to date, with limitless funds at her fingertips. She can make life quite easy for you. How do you expect us to date one another if we don't share common interests like research? I'm sure she would be more than happy to add you on once I explain our situation, as she very much approves of shared research interests in a relationship. And once I tell her of your modesty and other amiable qualities, you will be indispensable."

Considering the fact that they had met at a frat party while dancing, she had no clue how he could explain that away, especially after only meeting twice. She had barely considered him boyfriend material, and now he was talking about long-term commitments. She was not thinking that far in advance. The only one who had ever inspired thoughts of that sort was someone whom she refused at present to think of. Speak of the devil...

At that point in the conversation, Jareth absolutely felt he had to butt in. She had been right: she only thought in a purely platonic way for him. But him? Well, he didn't trust him one bit. He wanted the goblins to come and make his life miserable by any means, starting with losing his voice or tongue, maybe permanently. But he figured first he needed a healthy dose of humiliation to put him in his place.

Coming from behind Sarah so Will could see him, he put his hand on Sarah's shoulder, followed by giving her a hug and quick kiss on the lips. He got the reaction he was hoping for: complete shock and huge owl eyes staring in total disbelief. That was it until Will noticed Sarah staring quite intently at Jareth, and then kissing him back (a most unexpected pleasure for Jareth, courtesy of Sarah's inability to restrain herself and her thoughts around him, which she despised greatly at the moment).

"Sarah, my Precious One, how is your dinner with your old friend, and when are you going to introduce us? I'm Jareth, by the way, Jareth King. I'm Sarah's boyfriend."

Now it was complete. Will Collins knew when he had lost, and when he saw such a figure come along and claim to be Sarah's boyfriend, with such impeccable timing, he knew he should get away before she told Jareth what he had been proposing. Granted, he distinctly recalled her saying she had no boyfriend, seeing no one by her side at the party, but he could have been making up things in his head in order to make it work out. Perhaps she had been trying to drive him away by telling him she was not interested in his research. Either way, it was a cruel twist of fate; one that he would have to deal with by running away as soon as civility allowed.

"My name is Will, Will Collins. I'm a religious studies major given the great pleasure of doing research under the great Mrs. Kat Deburg. And speaking of research, I fear I must stop our dinner now, Sarah, in favor of getting back. She will be wondering where I have gotten off to. Thank you for such an interesting evening, and please allow me to pay the bill. Good night!"

With that, he made a very quick exit stage right out the door, leaving Sarah and Jareth to their own devices.

Sarah was still in disbelief. In the short time she had seen Jareth, she had managed to feel quite happy to see him, quite excited while kissing him, shocked at his rudeness to Will, and amazement at how fast Will managed to disappear and escape. Once again, Jareth had managed to send running all her ideas and hopes for a normal life, and a dating life for that matter. She didn't know whether to hug or strangle him, so she settled for the latter in order to take out all of her anger of late.

Jareth saw that she had a great deal to say, so he took the liberty of leading her outside the restaurant. Once out of eyesight of anyone, they appeared in her home. Upon appearing in her home, Sarah didn't feel the least bit bad in expressing herself properly.

"Jareth! You rude, self-centered, selfish-"

"Yes, I am selfish. Quite selfish when it comes to you. You are mine, and you should expect by now that I am very jealous and possessive of you. I love you. But obviously, this is not the time to be speaking to you of such things, so I will wait and come back tomorrow when you can see things more clearly and see how I helped you. I will expect thanks from you tomorrow when we have dinner tomorrow. I will be here at 7:00. Try not to make any more plans, or else I will come for you. Good night, my Precious One." And with a clasp of the hand and a meaningful look, he disappeared, leaving Sarah to stare at the place where he had been.

Sarah really didn't know what to think; it was all just too much. What was she supposed to think? She was still mad at him for not trying to see or contact her before today, but at the same time, she felt a little bad for him. To see him while he gave that last speech, confessing his heart and feelings basically, and how impassioned, hurt, needy, and upset he was while doing so was powerful. And, had she really heard him correctly? Did he really love her? How could it be?

Her brain had been thrown for a loop, and she was in no state to realize the implications of his little speech. Instead, she called an early night, and surprisingly, she fell asleep quickly. Not surprising was that her dreams were filled with far too many images of Jareth to be completely normal.

The next day brought no Jareth nor goblins, only a message from Jareth telling her that he looked forward to seeing her later that night. There was a footnote saying that if she desired to look at more physics, he was more than willing to make up the time later in the week or over the weekend. Considering that it had been almost a week of her studying by herself, combined with the almost benign influence of her tutor, she knew that they would need to have a very long session together soon. In the meantime, she continued to work, then went off to see Dick, even arriving ten minutes early for once. He seemed greatly pleased with this situation.

"You are ten minutes early, Sarah. Very impressive." And he meant it, too. That was the scary part. Sadly, Sarah was still too much occupied with her later dinner plans to notice. Instead she just sat down and prepared for another session.

It wasn't long, however, before she was forced to pay attention as Dick was becoming more...adventurous. For one brief moment, she thought he winked at her and then smiled wickedly, but ignored it since she had made a mistake and figured he was mad at her. Then she couldn't help but notice that his hands brushed against her arm once as they moved books, and then their hands brushed several times. She also could have sworn that he let his hands linger or follow her hands in order to stick around.

But, it was only her imagination, surely. It wasn't until the end of their session that he commented that now she would have so little work to do this weekend, unless she desired something to do in particular.

That was when the warning light went off. She couldn't help but think, "Did my physics tutor just proposition me?" But it only got worse.

"Of course, Sarah, if you were looking for something to do, I could think of several things you would enjoy doing, or at least, I know I enjoy doing them so I know you would like doing them. We could even do them together if you really wanted to. I hope you will consider it; I'd like it very much if you could."

The smug, predatory gleam that she had thought would never exist on Dick's face had appeared, and truth be told it scared her. She would probably have nightmares about it for weeks.

At that point, she felt quite numb, and so got up and left without making a response. She really didn't know how or what to respond with. She could only walk, and she knew her stomach was churning: it was going to be a long night. She was upset: upset with him, and with herself for not noticing what was happening sooner. He had managed to make it quite awkward between them quite quickly. What made _him _think he liked her, let alone have the audacity to ask her out? And why was he so smug? Did he really think she would go out with him? Just the idea made her feel sick.

And then she got to thinking, what would happen to their relationship with this little added bonus? Oh, she could have bogged him on the spot, and then stripped him and killed him. Scratch that. She did _not _want to strip him, or anything related to it. He was in big trouble when she figured out a way to get out of it. Just wait until the end of the semester. Then she would tell him off properly.

Once she got home, she could only sit on her couch, staring in space. For once the time passed quickly between her meeting and dinner, so that when Jareth did come, he was able to appear, notice her, and try to scare her by addressing her. It worked, far too well.

"Well, that mode of dress is not what I expected for a night like this, certainly not the most flattering on you. Why haven't you changed?" That was when he saw her jump, and then he got a look at her very pale complexion. "Sarah, what has happened?" he asked aghast.

"He, he, he-" she stammered.

"He who? Did what? How can I avenge you?"

Sarah just looked at him for a second, then she got an idea. A wonderful, horrible idea. All paleness and her frown disappeared, in favor of an evil grin, followed quickly by a disgusted look. All she said was, "Dick asked me out."

And that was all it took to get the reaction she wanted Jareth was furious. "How _dare _he! He will pay dearly for ever saying that to you! Oh, I am going to enjoy this," he said smoothly, the very wicked grin making another appearance.

"Now hold on just one minute, Jareth. Before you send the goblins after him to drop apples on his head"-

"I hadn't thought of that. That would also be a good idea, though they ought to take him to the Bog of Eternal Stench for a quick tour too"-

"Jareth..."

"What? No one, especially that little pretentious, pea-brained, nobody, is going to get away with insulting you to your face, and then without apologizing, asking you out. Only I can do that."

"As much as I want you to make his life miserable, I would prefer it if you waited. At least until after he has checked my exam so that points won't be taken off from being in a bad mood. I can't afford another bad grade in this class."

"I see. I forgot about that. Well, you could just not finish and come with me to the Underground and never have to deal with it again."

"Jareth." The warning glare was there.

"Fine, fine, not now, but then what? I must do _something _to help you get rid of him. What can I do?"

"Well, now that you mention it, the idea did occur to me that you could just_ happen _to come with me tomorrow to my session, making it appear that you are my boyfriend, as you were so kind to do the other day. You could just _happen_ to kiss me and whatever else you think is necessary; I think I would have no problem if you did that, just to get him to back off. At least until I don't need him."

"But you don't need him. You have me, for personal and studious purposes. He has no use."

"Maybe so, but he can still have an effect on my grade, and I am _not _taking any chances. As much as I want to tell him off and have you tell him that he is a brainless, arrogant idiot, I don't think now is the right time."

"Fine, fine. I will settle for that. However, you still look pale. Why?"

"Well, if you just had your mortal enemy ask you out and expect you to immediately able to do whatever he has in mind, how would you feel?"

Jareth shivered slightly. "I do _not _like those mental images. I see your point. Well, it seems tonight is not a good night either, but I will be back tomorrow night to finish where we left off last time we had dinner. I expect that you will be in much better spirits by then, if I have anything to do with it. Well then, at least allow me before I go to put you in a good mood."

With that, he stepped directly in front of her, put his arms around her, and proceeded to kiss her into oblivion. It didn't take long, only a few minutes before she was responding back like she had been born to do it, so when they both came up panting for breath after five minutes of assault on the other's mouth using all weapons and tools at their disposal, Jareth took that as the opportune moment, so as to leave her with some expectations for the next time they met. He was not in the habit of disappointing in that respect. With a large shower of glitter, followed by magically putting a chair under Sarah to catch her, and a small present at her feet, he made his grand disappearance.

This time, Sarah looked at the gift, more inclined to do so since he was going to help her. Inside was a beautiful jewelry set, with a bracelet, necklace, and earrings that all matched. The design was simple: (stone that represents forever) interwoven with silver hearts and circles within a vine leaf motif. It definitely could have come from the Labyrinth. It was so pretty; she would have to wear it. And yet, the set seemed incomplete somehow; it was missing something. No matter, Sarah was quite exhausted from a long day and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a long time. Thankfully, she was lucky in that she slept right away, with only a few dreams of Jareth coming again into her room and kissing her again as he had done right before he left. She could get used to that.

On the day of the next tutoring session, Jareth was prompt. They soon appeared outside the main physics building, Jareth's wicked grin in full form now. As they came in, they were met by her professor.

"Hello, Sar-ah." The first syllable of her name sounded perky enough, the second not so much, possessing more of an "uh" sound. This was only emphasized by the wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlight, bewildered look the professor gave as he looked at Jareth. Jareth however had no problem with loss of words.

"Hello Professor Professes. I'm Jareth King, Sarah's boyfriend. It's nice to finally meet you. Sometimes I walk her to classes and such, but as I, too, am busy, I cannot always. Sarah tells me so much about you." It was true; she did talk about him, just not always in the best light.

"Well, it's – it's very nice – to meet you Mr. King. What do you do for a living?"

"I rule over - little ones – where I work every day."

"So you take care of children?" The hint of fear and disbelief could not help but be seen, as he tried to imagine Jareth taking care of preschoolers in his open poet shirt, tight pants, short temper, and haughty/predatorial-gleaming eyes.

"Well, yes, in a way." They act like children enough." He could not suppress a slight chuckle there. This did not sit well with the professor.

"Well, that is an interesting line of work for you. I had not heard that Sarah had a boyfriend yet. But I am very happy for you both, you two do seem happy together. Have you mentioned this to Richards yet? But no matter, you must be on your way to see him now, no doubt, so I won't keep you any longer. Mustn't keep you both from doing what you enjoy doing most, physics. Good day."

Other than the seething death glare the poor professor got from Jareth, everything had turned out well for Sarah. Poor Jareth, though. "How _dare _he address and insinuate such things to _me_! No one has had the gall ever to _suggest _such a thing! To presume for someone, and insult another, to his face. He will pay dearly for that. No, no, Sarah, don't try to stop me, it will be nothing incriminating, just suitable punishment. I've always wanted to see if the goblins could launch bigger things into the bog, now they will have their chance. Hopefully he will run screaming into the bog to escape them in the end. Hmmm, so many possibilities... All in his dreams, of course. Except for the smell, it must linger for several days." Poor Jareth indeed.

And with that little mischievous scheme under way (after, of course, a goblin appeared, was told what to do by Jareth, and then ran off gleefully in the direction of the professor), Sarah and Jareth made their way to Dick's office, still with a few minutes to spare despite running into the rather verbose professor. And luckily for Sarah, Dick was in a similar state of confused bewilderment, completely flustered with his mouth hanging open, at first.

"Hello, Sarah, how nice- who in the world is that?!"

"Hello, Dick," Sarah tried her best not to smile when Jareth emphasized his name far more than he ought, almost as if calling him a name instead, for some odd reason, "how nice to meet you at last. I'm Jareth, Jareth King, Sarah's _boyfriend_. I've heard so much about you."

"Hello Jareth. Well, I can't say that I have heard about you, at all in fact. I'm sure if you were really important you would have been mentioned more often. Is there a reason you are here today?"

The tension between the two rather extensive egos was quite evident, based on the looks they each gave on another. But Jareth was more than willing to fight back. Heck, he was ready to go for ultimate humiliation the moment he got the chance, which wasn't long in coming.

"No, none at all Dick, other than to drop off _my _Precious One at her tutoring sessions, as I always do. Perhaps if you paid more attention, you would have noticed me sooner, or perhaps you were unwilling or unable to acknowledge my rather large presence in her life." The smug grin was starting to appear now again. "But as I'm sure that you two have much to discuss with the end of the semester coming, I will not keep her any longer, as I will have _all_ night and _all _weekend to talk and do things with her of every sort. Good bye, dearest. I will come here as soon as I can."

Giving one last smug grin and strut toward Sarah again, Jareth proceeded to give Sarah another very long, smoldering kiss, that Sarah eagerly accepted and returned with vigor. Feeling proud of himself, he then left the room. Dick was furious, and he was not afraid to speak his mind.

"You _cannot _be serious Sarah! He can't be your boyfriend! He's too old for you, not at all your type, just too much to - to – oh you get my point. What can you mean, trying to lie to me about your boyfriend, when I know for certain you don't have one right now? Of all the men you can use, why _him? _That pompous, smug, predatorial, old fart? It ought to be illegal!" He felt proud of himself, but he felt he better back himself up, just a little more, in case she didn't get the full picture. "Really, you need someone who is younger, much younger, who is brilliant, caring, understanding, and has half a brain, instead of none, based on physical attributes. It really can't be physically possible..."

But Sarah had had enough of his insults, especially when it related to her in some way. That it was about her Jareth, all the more reason. "Dick! How dare you! You have only _just _met him, and already you are ready to insult any and every one. There's a reason you are alone so much, you have no feelings for others or how to treat them, especially me and my friends. You don't see me making fun of you and your friends to your face do you? No! Just so you know, we have known each other for a long time, more than five years. He is a very dear friend of mine, and I can't help it if I like him a lot, and he likes me. Now, I would appreciate it if we could drop this subject and move on to the physics lesson, the only reason I am here. I would like to keep my private life out of this, thank you very much."

After many sheepish and embarrassed looks on the part of Dick during that little speech, he kept his mouth on the topic of physics, until the end of the lesson. Unfortunately, by that time, he had seen Sarah look off in space twice and answer a text message, far too many distractions for his liking, especially if it involved that pretentious old guy claiming to be her boyfriend. What claim did he have on her? Why could she want him to think that she had one, and yet not?

Obviously she wanted Dick, himself, but why go through all that trouble? Did she think that he hadn't noticed? Certainly he had, and had thought he had made himself rather obvious. Perhaps she wanted full proof. That had to be it. She wanted full proof of his feelings for her, and he would do it. So, getting done fifteen minutes early, he put aside the books, and took Sarah's hands for several moments, before she jerked them out of his reach. Evidently she was not going to make it easy for him to declare himself, but he would, one way or the other. Even if he made a fool of himself. Little did he realize how much of a fool he would become.

"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how desperately I wish to date you. But before I am run away with by my feelings on this subject, perhaps it will be advisable for me to state my reasons for wanting to date you. "

Sarah's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, widening her eyes, pretending she hadn't heard him, and she was too shocked to respond to tell him to stop, much as she wanted to laugh at the idea of him being run away with feelings for anyone other than his computer or her professor.

This he considered sufficient encouragement; and the avowal of all that he felt, and had felt for her for a short time, immediately followed. He spoke endlessly; but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed, and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride. His sense of her inferiority - of its being a degradation for him to want to date such a girl, an English major even, someone who had been so dumb that she had needed his help even. But there was more, of course. And he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"I refused to acknowledge your good looks at first, since I knew pretty girls are never smart, and only try to mooch off of me. Also, I knew that the seriousness of my job and future career required that I find someone who was just as serious as me, not someone who needs help with the topic. And you were the very definition of the pretty, stupid girl that I avoided like the plague. But, as I got to know you, I couldn't help but notice that beyond the couple places where there was a serious misunderstanding, you were in fact brilliant and able to understand, even willing to discuss the high-level topics with me as though you do it all the time. I was very pleased with your progress, and with D.H.'s approval, I saw no reason to stop thinking of you as delightful and perfect. So, I singled you out as the companion of my future life of my research. What have you to say now? Will you consider what I have asked? Do you understand why I was hinting before? Please tell me you will consider it."

As luck would have it, it was that precise moment that Jareth decided to make another appearance, saving her from making a decision. He, however, had much to say, knowing about the general vein from overhearing, (and wanting to bog him several times over at the beginning of the proposal, if it can be called a proposal) but not wanting to admit to the overhearing, he instead came for Sarah, with more evil thoughts in mind for the meddling little jerk.

"Sarah, there you are. I was wondering what was taking so long. It's not as though this little guy has anything interesting or worthwhile to say not related to his research. Plus, we're missing the fun at home, regarding catapults and other such fun things. Come on, we have to get going now."

"Now just hold on one minute here! If she wants to stick around to talk to me, that is her choice."

"Of course it is, when she is actually talking, but I have not heard her voice in at least ten minutes, probably more. So I doubt she is here willingly. No doubt _you _think it is important, but seeing as you have no life or soul outside of physics, you have nothing you could discuss with her. And I must ask you not to hold her back if she wants to get going. See? She is ready and waiting for me now. Good day." He knew it was not the end; he was just biding his time. He didn't have to wait long to hear the sputtering.

"Now you just hold one second there, buddy! I'm not done talking to you yet!"

"But I am with you. You are only wasting my time, and Sarah's time."

"I most certainly am not! As it so happens, I have a lot to say to Sarah, certainly more far more meaningful than you could ever appreciate. I was just telling her how much I -"

"That you _care _for her? That, despite your greatness, you are willing to condescend to like her. That she is worth your time for once? Oh yes, the perfect way to tell a girl you like her I'd say. At least I was more original. I was willing to move the stars; I told her I loved her, that I was willing to be her slave. You can't even get over yourself; how could you ever appreciate Sarah? Sarah is far more precious to me than anything else I own, and I would give it all up for her. And besides, even if you could actually compliment her with half a chance, do you really think she would choose _you_? You, who are _so _much more small and weak compared to me, when she can have your brains in me? I don't suppose you know that when I went to university, I completed a double major, including physics as one of them. Or that my knowledge allows me to rule over many people because of my superior learning? You honestly thought you had a chance? Ha, hardly."

"Well then, let Sarah choose. She has until the next tutoring session to decide whom she prefers. I'll see you then, Sarah."

He would have held her hand, had he been given enough time to reach it, but Jareth was much faster, and had her out of the room before Dick could even move. Once they were out of eyesight, Jareth whisked them both back to Sarah's home. The only thing Sarah could do was sit down, staring at Jareth, half out of admiration for standing up to Dick and saying all of those wonderful things, the other half confused why he would willingly learn physics.

But Jareth didn't have time for her to stare at him. "Much as I want to spend the rest of today with you, dearest, I cannot, as I have castle business that calls me. But do not fear, I will be back to escort you to your next tutoring session where you finally tell him off as you want. And after that, we will celebrate with a very nice meal, as I have wanted for some time now. Until then, I hope you will take good care of yourself, and perhaps go out and buy yourself a new dress, one that flatters more of that fine figure you have. And, lest you get any ideas that you wish to spite me for that time when I ruined your home with bog water, let me give you one more thing, to seal the deal as it were."

Jareth then proceeded to kiss Sarah again. It was not a quick one by any means, very long and breathless, leaving both sufficiently hot and bothered by the end of it. It helped that Jareth was tired of being proper, and Sarah's hands were beginning to wander a great deal, especially near his head and chest. When he finally left, it was unwillingly, hugging her until he had to disappear. Sarah was disappointed that he had to go, but she was content knowing that she could finally put down her tutor by refusing him and calling him unmanly. She was quite gleefully looking forward to it actually. The only bad part was waiting to see Jareth for so long. Part of her knew that she liked him far more than she was willing to admit, but she was afraid of how much it was. No matter, she would have time to consider in full detail while she waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Finally, the end of this chapter! There might also be a small bit coming from **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**. Three guesses as to where? I didn't realize it would be this long. Hopefully the wait will be worth it, I plan to write much more soon. I am so, so, so, sorry about the late time in getting this! On the plus side, exam week and classes are now over, so I can concentrate on it, and have it done very soon, I promise. I have been quite dilatory, both with writing and with reviews, so here are my responses to all the wonderful people who did not receive personal messages yet:**

The Changeling Wolf: No problem! I sympathize with Sarah since I too was having issues with physics as it so happens. If it strikes a chord with others and helps you continue on like it does me, all the better! :) The idea of several of my professors being attacked by the goblins or fireys sounds like the kind of thing I do when my mind wanders. Well I hope you keep up the good work so you never need to know that kind of horrible frustration.

WhatTheSpoot: Oh yes, Jareth is not complete unless he is in his glory, all leathery and tight the way to go! :)

ForSanity'sSake: It would be hilarious I agree :) Oh the mental images... :D As for the guy, well, I hope it is working out better now. I act like that around one guy, but thankfully he is a nice guy. Yeah, if dinner could magically appear, I would be toast around him! Total sympathy there! I suppose there's always that one guy who can do it. Drat him for it.

Ayjah: I agree! Richard, find another girl to torture! Not our beloved Sarah!

awsmninja: I'm so glad you loved it! I feel so honored that you chose me to be first. I'm just so sorry you had to wait so long! Please forgive me, and I hope I can make it up soon. I won't feel bad if you don't want to review again, or if it is a negative review.

werecatninja: That is a very interesting coincidence. Great minds think alike? :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

**Author's Disclaimer: Note, I still do not own Labyrinth, much as I wish I did. Oh the fun we would have. In the meantime, however, I must make do by coming up with little things that remind me of it, so that I can dwell on it and think about it all the time. At this time, however, we come to the main conflicts in this story: can Sarah handle physics, and who does she love? Naturally, there will be a slight cliffhanger at the end here, like all good stories, and I will do my best to make the end come out soon. I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed writing, as this is my first stint into writing fanfiction, and I look forward to trying again, since you are all so supportive and great. Thanks for all your reviews! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Freedom! It was the only word going through Sarah's mind as she got prepared for her final tutoring session with Dick. Jareth arrived with plenty of time, armed with three goblins who looked quite excited about something. What it was, she could only guess at, hoping Jareth would tell her at dinner. Dinner. What else did Jareth have up his sleeve at this moment?

But, she was not going to let that ruin her day, as it had great promise. The day had started off with going to class, and the professor managed to make it remarkably interesting, if only because he was walking around a lot, with many jerky movements. Better yet, he actually ended class early for the first time. She only had a week of lecture yet, and then the final exam before she was finally through with him.

To add, she was about to get rid of Dick at long last, who had been unable to help her as she had hoped. She could tell him no, and she would not feel bad about it. The bad feeling she felt really was the slight possibility of Dick checking the exam, which she sincerely hoped was not the case, as then she would fail. She had Jareth after all. She always had him, right? She had a feeling it was only getting better between them, if the ten minute kiss-turned-into-a-back-rubbing-and-hair-mussing-experience turned into something better. She had great hopes that they might date one day. But now, on to the present.

Sarah came a few minutes early again with Jareth by her side, and Dick was waiting confidently. It was going to be so much fun to insult him to his arrogant face.

"There you are, Sarah, with what's his face, Jesse beside you. Perfect."

"It's Jareth, for your information. Please kindly remember it, if you value your sanity."

"Jesse, Jareth, what's the difference? But, now, the big question. Sarah, have you made your decision?" For someone who had done nothing to gain her attention and was about to have his ego be crushed into tiny little pieces, he sure looked smug. Sarah could fix that.

"Yes, Dick, I have made my choice. Well, to be quite honest, there was no choice involved, the real man is quite easy to see, Jareth. I choose him any day over you, even if you were the last man alive, I would never willingly go near you. Only if forced, as I was for this tutoring session. You have no charm, looks, or redeemable traits that would make me want you. Intelligence can be found anywhere, a personality cannot. And you buddy, do _not _have one, nor ever will most likely. You have insulted me, found fault with me, forced me to do extra work that will never help me or be able to use again at any time in my life, forcing me to waste my life doing something that I absolutely despise. I don't care if you tell the professor that, either. Physics was the worst decision of my life. And _you _are the cause of it. You should be ashamed of yourself. I don't need you to succeed, I can do it quite well on my own, thank you. I have Jareth, who can give me anything I want or could desire. _He _treats me like a human being, and cares for me in a way you never could. _Never _insult him to my face again."

Dick was surprised, in addition to a number of other odd emotions. He was quite shocked, and he was forced to be silent throughout and for several minutes after her little speech. But eventually, his anger took over.

"And this is all the reply which I am to have the honor of expecting! You realize, of course, what this means for our relationship. It will stop. You will be cut off. No one insults me to my face like that, especially you. I am most seriously displeased with you. Leave me, at once! Kiss your grade good-bye, Sarah, once I have my words with D.H. -"

"If you so much as _breathe _on Sarah's professor, you will regret it, painfully. I suggest you forget that she ever said such a thing to you, if you value your happiness." Jareth was looking quite regal and threatening now.

"Oh, resorting to violence, are we? How common and savage."

"No, I don't need violence, even if I would destroy you, to make your life miserable. You do it well-enough all on your own. But, I can make your life a mess, quickly."

"Listen, I will do whatever I please, and I have more sway than she ever will. Once he hears my report -"

"He never will. Don't do something even more stupid than begging and proposing to a woman who refused you unabashedly. You will never be able to live it down now. Forever you will remember how you made a fool of yourself in front of her, and she laughed at your face and called you nothing. Let's face it, you are upset with yourself. You are going against someone who will always win the women over you any day, if your physical attributes have any say. She tried to avoid you, but you pushed yourself. It's your own fault. So, leave her out of it."

"How dare you -"

"How dare I what? Say to you what you said to Sarah every week, day in and day out. Listen, Duck head-"

"It's Dick. Get it right."

"Duck, Dick, what's the difference? Still the same meaning. You, sir, are a pain in the butt. And if you think everyone is going to listen in complete and utter submission to your terror and great intelligence, you got another thing coming. Might as well hear it from someone who is not afraid of you. And really, the moment Sarah's grade on the exam or class goes below a believable average, all she has to do is tell the ethics boards exactly what you said to her, and she will get a good grade without doing anything, while you have to go through ethics committees and might even lose your post, if we are lucky. Go ahead, tell the professor all about her comments, see where it gets you. Any other words of wisdom from the great and powerful charmless wonder? Who begs to be heard only to people who are forced to be near him since no one would willingly?" Several minutes later. "That's what I thought. Do you like friction? I do hope so, for your sake. Good day."

And with that, Jareth and Sarah made their grand exit. Upon arriving home, Sarah hugged Jareth. "Thank you so much Jareth! I couldn't have done it without you."

"It was my pleasure. I enjoyed every minute of watching his smug face and world being turned upside down. Just wait until I'm through with him, he won't even know up from down, literally."

"Jareth? What are you planning? Where are those goblins that were here earlier?"

"They are on a mission for me."

That was far too vague to be good. Better find out quickly. "Doing what?"

"Well, I wanted to prove to Dick why he ought to love friction. It's his own fault, really. He should be expecting some kind of retribution for his words to you and me after all. Don't worry, it will all be in the form of a dream."

"Just like it was for my professor, which you never did explain to me what you did."

"I didn't? Well then, I certainly must now. A most humorous story and happy ending. All thanks to me, of course. Well, as I mentioned before, I decided that he ought to teach to a more _unwilling _group, so I let him try to fix the goblins' catapults that they use for throwing chickens. Oh, such fun. I need to bring more physics professors more often. Well, in any case, I brought him to the labyrinth physically, then put him among the goblins. They were ecstatic to have another thing to throw, so he went flying into the Bog of Eternal Stench, where he made frantic pleas for help to escape, so I made him a deal. He could leave the Bog and the Labyrinth the moment he taught the goblins how to make proper catapults. He was most agreeable to my conditions. He then proceeded to try to build one with them, but given their excitable natures and low attention spans, not to mention their tendency to drink and wear those ridiculous socks and potatoes around, he was running back into the bog after two hours of them. It worked so well."

"Then, naturally, I was merciful, so I conjured up an image of you, so that when I came to him in the bog, he begged to go, but I wouldn't let him of course, so you came along. Naturally, you were able to convince me by saying all kinds of good things about him and why he was necessary. I let him go, and he thanked you most profusely, before he was returned home and thought it was a horrible nightmare. I never thought I would see the day when they would communicate to the others why they needed more building supplies with that can telephone, only to see the professor take a hold of the cans and throw them out the window at their inability to do as told. So much fun."

Sarah's only reaction was the large "o" her mouth made as her increasing shock became apparent. She didn't know whether to slap him or hug him for saving her grade. That would explain why he hadn't picked on her recently and was acting weird. But she had to ask, "How did the goblins catapult him? He is rather large as I recall."

"Well, the same way they do with anything too big: they scrunch him up and hold him down. Why do you ask?" He looked rather confused.

"No particular reason. He's just been acting and moving oddly the last few days, and that would explain why he moves so much now. It makes watching far more interesting."

"I'm glad to hear that I could help in more than one way. But, are you curious at all about what I have planned for your hapless and curious example of a tutor?"

"Yes, very. Do explain, before we do some physics and have dinner."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Well, this is how it is going to happen: imagine our dear Dick just sitting and checking papers, trying to not think about you or me, when suddenly, he hears a crash. Naturally, he will go see, and notice one of the goblins who just happened to have dropped a bunch of his papers. He will probably ignore the goblin as a figment of his imagination, and then try to pick up the papers, when one of the goblins will say: "Friction or no friction? Naturally, he will reply no, trying to dismiss them, but since that is a valid answer, his room will suddenly have no friction. Then, every time he tries to move, he will slip and fall since there is no friction to help him stand up, and the papers will continue to slip away from him. When he finally gives up and begs for it to stop, the goblins will come for him, and give him the same treatment that they gave his beloved D.H. And life will be good."

"Jareth, did I ever mention that I am glad that you are the king of the goblins? If not, thanks. You have made life far more bearable and interesting."

"I'm glad I could have such an impact. For you, I would do anything. I will always be near should you ever want me."

He said that with such a tender glance that Sarah felt bad just suddenly jumping into physics, so instead, she came over, ruffled his hair, and whispered her thanks in his ear as tenderly as she could. She quickly left his side after that, in case Jareth got ideas about ignoring physics to instead kiss her for a while.

Much as she wanted to kiss him, she also wanted to study, as it had been a while. After gathering her books, Jareth was more like himself, only with the addition of a smug smile on his face. She allowed him that as they continued.

After the customary time studying, they stopped and had dinner. Sarah, however, had not had time to find a new dress, but Jareth didn't mind, as he had many up his sleeve he wanted her to try, so tonight she wore a grass-green dress, with specks of brown and gold on the trimming, with long sleeves and a v-neck to give her a regal look of sorts. He naturally had a matching shirt and tight leather pants to match her outfit. She never got tired of admiring his well-endowed figure that was set off well with his brown leg-hugging-skin-tight leather pants. Why do men have it so easy?

Dinner progressed quickly, as both took turns discussing what was consuming their life besides physics and the other. Sarah's life was boring, but Jareth had much happening with keeping the goblins in line, though bringing in humans was keeping them busy for a bit of time. But, he was confident that he wouldn't have to leave so much soon. He even thought that he might get some help.

Sarah was glad to hear that, and continually asked questions about her friends and how he treating them now. Jareth put up with it for a while since he knew she cared a lot. Finally, at the end of the meal, he asked rather randomly, "Why aren't you wearing my gift?"

"What do you mean? I am wearing your gift, or really, gifts. They are quite beautiful, I love wearing them."

"Good, but you are not wearing the whole set, the one piece that completes it and gives a reason for the other pieces to be needed. Where is that piece? Are you afraid of wearing it?"

"What other piece? I don't remember another gift."

"Oh, you have it. I distinctly recall giving you two gifts: the first after our first dinner, and you never returned it, so I assumed you liked it and meant more by keeping it. The second I gave soon after, once you didn't return the first piece."

"Oh! That one! I never did open it. Hang on a minute, Jareth-"

"No need, here is the gift," as the small box once again appeared.

She had forgotten about that gift, refusing to open it since she had thought he was trying to get out of not coming to see her. She then opened the lid, and saw why it was the central piece: it was a ring. But not just any ring, it looked like an engagement ring. The stone was set in a trio, with the biggest one in the center shaped like a heart, while the vines and leaves made up the band in a delicate silver pattern similar to the other jewelry.

That was when all of the pieces clicked: it was an engagement ring, why he thought he would have help, why he would always be beside her, why he wanted to have dinner so badly, why he was mad at her for hanging out with other men, and why he said he loved her. It warmed her in a way different than most of the times he had kissed her, but she still was unsure of how she felt about him.

As recognition set in, Jareth piped in, mistaking it for her pleasure on seeing it again. "Sarah dearest, I really did mean to wait until after you graduated, but with everything happening as it did, especially after our kisses, I thought you were willing and ready. You know my affections and wishes, they are unchanged after all this time ever since you left the labyrinth, and you have heard me speak of it since coming to see you. Can you not see, in all the little endearments and things I did for you? I would move the stars again and reorder time just for you. I love you, and I desire to spend the rest of my life by your side. There, we can rule together, where you will never have to deal with physics again, and can spend all the time you want protecting the goblins from me, if it pleases you to do that. Only say you love me. Will you marry me?"

By this time, he was on his knees, holding the ring and her hand, with such an earnest look on his face that Sarah didn't know what to do. It was her silence that worried him.

"Why aren't you immediately responding?"

"Because I can't. I don't know what to say. This is all so...sudden Jareth. I was expecting us to date, and then get to know one another better, before we just rushed into this. If you need an answer now, it's no. I can't, not until I am ready: where I will know you enough, can answer without a doubt in my mind or another straying thought that I will think of you and only you, and not miss the rest of my life here. I'm sorry."

Jareth was clearly upset. He was doing a horrible job of hiding it, but he was doing his best not to say anything stupid in the heat of the moment and lose her entirely. He was not about to do that again. "If you do like me and want to date me, why not marriage too? It is the next logical step after all. Is that too much to ask? You could stop and get out of it the moment it is too much for you."

"No, that is not the way I see engagement. For me, engagement means that you are committing to marriage, and as I am not yet ready to commit, I am saying no. You have to accept that."

"And what if I can't? After all we have gone through, is it not natural to think it? I have done it all for nothing. My time and help I offered. Why can't you do this for me?"

"Because this is too much. I would only become unhappy and learn to hate you, which neither of us wants. If you can't accept it, please go, before one of us does something stupid."

"I'm not angry. Just confused. I know what I'm doing. I can take care of myself just fine; it's you I am worried about." His voice and color were rising now.

"I can take care of myself too, you know. I was living a good life before you came in with all your lessons and goblins." She was not much better.

"Yes, a great life," he added bitterly, "with no boyfriend, and a non-existent private life due to your inability to do simple physics."

"Don't go there, Jareth." Her voice was threatening now.

"Why not? That is why I am here, the worst decision you made was to take physics, and allow me the chance to help you and get back into your life as I had hoped. Do you expect me to stop trying? I'm not!"

"And I don't want you to either! I just don't want it right now while so much else is happening! Why can't you just wait? If you really love me, you will wait!"

"Because I have waited long enough! I want you now!" The shouting match was in full swing now.

"Well you can't have me now! And if you can't allow me the space, then get out of my life, because I don't want to deal with you any more after this!"

"Fine. As you desire, Sarah. You know how to find me if you need me."

"Yes, I'll just wish away Toby, then Dick, then my professor, and then come begging for you to take me back! Or better yet, you can just follow me around in your owl form, as you so love to do!"

"Enough of the sarcasm, Sarah, I see how you feel. It seems you have not changed and grown up since the first time we met. I guess I was wrong. Good-bye." And with that, Jareth was gone, most likely permanently. Sarah felt awful.

As much as she wanted to be mad at Jareth, she couldn't. She wanted to call him, and try to comfort him. She couldn't help it if she didn't have the same feelings! But he had assumed, and he should never assume. But still, after all that waiting and caring, he still wanted her so much. She wanted to kick herself into loving him so that she could call him back.

But then, he should not have mentioned the physics, or the not growing up part. She had been doing a lot of both, and was getting much better at it. Now, she would have to study on her own, without anyone's help. Good thing there was nothing new to learn in lecture. But, she just was not ready, that is what her mind came back to. Those thoughts were distracting her from doing homework for other classes and starting to prepare and study for finals, so she pushed it out of her mind, and went to work.

Pushing the thoughts away worked for about two days, until her professor began reviewing concepts, which was when he brought up the potato again. Only now, when she heard it, she was caught completely off guard, so first she saw the images if Jareth were to have a potato, causing her to put her hands over her eyes in an effort to stop.

Then, the images of Jareth offering her a potato came, so she clapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from thanking him. Finally, the images of the goblins dancing with the potatoes came to mind, with Jareth dancing with them, and that was just hilarious. Only, the laughs were not just hypothetical now. She got about two loud chuckles in before she finally put her hands over her mouth again to shut herself up. She was slightly embarrassed.

Sadly, her professor had noticed, and he was greatly confused. She had been so good-natured and attentive for a while, rarely losing attention, and then suddenly, she was covering her eyes. Perhaps she was tired. Ok, she covered her mouth, must be trying to hold back a yawn. She really needs to get more sleep before the exam. She had seemed more listless today, makes sense.

But then, why the heck was she laughing? Was Gauss's law that funny? Or was she that tired? Hopefully she wasn't losing it, as some did at the end of a hard semester, as she had had thus far. But then, as he was stretching his arms, she looked at him again, and burst into laughter again. Yep, she definitely needed more sleep. At least now she was trying to hide her face behind the chair in front of her so no one else was distracted. She needed help.

Meanwhile, Sarah was still laughing, and trying so hard to stop, until she saw him stretching, and imagining him being thrown into and running into the Bog of Eternal Stench was just too much, so she tried her best to hide. She was so doomed.

After class, the professor came up to her and asked, "Did you get enough sleep last night Sarah?"

"No, I did not. I apologize for my outburst."

"Why were you laughing, just out of curiosity."

"I was imagining dancing potatoes."

Another confused look passed over him. "I see...Well, see to it that you get a _lot _of sleep tonight, alright? I fear for your grades if you act like that more. Good day."

"Good-bye Professor. Have a great day!" And with that, she almost skipped out of class at not being attacked for losing attention. Obviously he was worried. That dream worked wonders. Which then brought back the reason for the distraction, Jareth. And now she could not stop thinking about him. Drat him. She didn't need that right now! Not with exam week coming up!

The next week was very tiring emotionally and mentally. She got all of her papers done in record time so that she could spend all her time studying for physics, as she was going to need it desperately.

It didn't help that all her papers brought up Jareth in some form or other, whether it be about comparing men, real and imaginary, or evaluating body language, which had been very interesting, imagining what every lift of the eyebrow or smug smile meant. Boy, did she have problems. Then came the physics.

Sadly, she still saw Dick in class, who looked quite proud and smug, all things considered, and he managed to ignore her entirely (much as he wanted to make a snide comment or two, truth be told he didn't want to deal with Jareth again, feeling rather scared after hearing threats and seeing his face and the possessive tendencies around Sarah, in addition to feeling quite inadequate in several ways).

She wanted to punch his lights out. That or kick him hard. She had been wanting to do that for some time, either to him or Jareth, but probably him since he had nothing to worry about hurting. Luckily he kept far away from her at the present time.

And that still left her with a lot to study, in only a short period of time. Months ago, she would never have been able to handle it, and she would have doubted herself entirely. After Dick, she still would have doubted, but with Jareth, it had been different.

Now, she was confident in herself and her ability to do most physics since he had gone over all the material with her and had made it look so easy so that now she could do it without stumbling too bad. But, there were always doubts, and those doubts began to eat away at her. She knew she could, but after hearing the main physics tutor tell her that she was useless without him (which she knew was wrong, but still, the mind is a strange thing), and that Jareth thought she hadn't changed, her doubts over her own feelings were in turmoil and keeping her from concentrating. She found that she would berate herself quite a bit over forgetting him, and then feeling bad for him, followed by herself. She just couldn't win.

To keep herself from concentrating on just that, she turned to her friends. All her friends. When the emotions were too draining, she sought out girlfriends, and when she was studying too much every night, she found her mirror and called over all her friends, who were more than happy to play a game and make her home a messy haven for all.

With her girlfriends, she still talked about him, not mentioning by name of course, or the circumstances, but they understood. It was clear that she cared about him, but didn't know what to do, or how to fix it. They were under the impression that she did love him, but they weren't about to tell her that. In talking to them, it made it easier to see the good and bad things about him that she had discovered over time: his fine voice and ability to strut and dance, his amazing ability to explain anything and his smile, while also his smug smile and his all too possessive attitude around her, always assuming for her. With the girls' help, she was able to better sort her feelings, and concentrate better on studying in general.

Meanwhile, spending time with the goblins and others allowed her time to see how happy she was with them, and how easy and fun it would be to spend even more time with them. She also noticed that Jareth did know how to take care of them, even if he sent them to the bog and threatened them a little too much for her liking, That could be fixed with time.

When it was less than forty-eight hours from the exam, Sarah was beginning to panic, as only she could. The physics concepts were there, some easier, others okay, and others she hoped would not be included. She went over them all again and again, doing all of the practice exams, and performing in the average range for all of them, which was what she needed to get the B and move on with life. The only thing was: would she be able to keep her cool and handle it?

The day of the exam, the goblins appeared in her mirror, with a good luck gift of chocolate and some flowers, as well as encouragement that they knew she would pass easily. She was very touched by their remembering that. Part of her hoped that Jareth had forced them to do it, even though they said they did it without the King knowing about it. She was now certain that she had feelings for him, but she was still unwilling to acknowledge them to herself openly, giving them a name.

When she got to the exam, Dick was at the door, smiling broadly, and he only said, "Well, I suppose I should say good luck, as you are going to need it. Where is your boyfriend now? He can't even walk you to the door this time?"

He would have received a biting comment back, except the professor came then and wished Sarah a very hearty good luck, though he rather doubted she would need it. Dick of course had to mention then that she was no longer with him, which rather surprised the professor.

"Why, Sarah? What happened? When was this?"

"About two weeks ago, Professor. I felt his services were unneeded, that he probably had better things to do, since there was not much new, and I had relearned everything I needed. It was for the best for both of us."

"If you say so." But the professor still didn't look convinced; rather, he seemed upset that she would consider refusing someone like Dick at all. But, he said nothing more, instead going to his desk to wait for the beginning of the exam.

"Well, he seems quite pleased. I won't even have to tell my side now, you did such a good job. Now you will need the luck."

"My mother always told me that if I had nothing nice to say, I shouldn't. So, I won't say what I want, not until after the exam, when my brain can concentrate on you. If I were you, I would follow my mother's advice. As I said, I don't need you to pass this exam, or this class. Excuse me."

And with that, she sat down in her seat, congratulated herself on getting the tutor problem out of the way, and then she steeled herself for the exam. Once it began, she was nervous. She took it slowly, looking over every question to see what she could do first, and after doing the easy stuff, she had less than half the exam, with half her time left.

Unfortunately, that was when the brain block began. The first few she managed, remembering the old exams, but then the entirely new stuff was there, and she could feel herself going into the state she used to feel every time at the beginning of previous exams.

She made the mistake of looking up, seeing both professor and tutor looking smug and pleased with themselves, which didn't help the self-confidence any. After several more minutes of beating herself up, she began to wise up.

Not concentrating was giving in to Dick, giving him what he wanted. She had to show him she was better. That got her through a couple more, but there were others, and she had no clue at all. How to start? What to do? Why did she have to do this? She couldn't handle this. That was when her heart screamed, "No! You _can _do this! Think of Jareth!"

It was a kind thought, but thinking of Jareth only added to the guilt and shame, of how she was letting him down. But, time and again, he had given her problems, some harder than the ones even Dick gave, and she could do them. Why? Because he did have faith in her. He may have been exacting and commanding and arrogant about it all, but he did care, and was doing his hardest and best to help because he knew she could do it.

How was it that he would have set up the problem? You have to start with a plan, attack it head-on, know what it wants, and outsmart it. From there, it was easy for her brain to remember old sessions with him, and how he explained it all, and why it should be done. When the five minute warning came, she still had two questions to go, but she was confident now. With a pretty sure answer for one and an educated guess after narrowing options for the other, time was called, and she turned it in.

She was finished! At last!

Her heart was giddy just thinking about it. She was finally done with classes, especially physics, forever. She practically strutted in a Jareth fashion, highly considering adding a "Dance Magic Dance" style to it, to prove her point. Dick had looked happy when she first got up, but the closer she got, the more upset he got. When she turned the exam in, he was looking at her with gritted teeth.

By the time she gathered all her things, taking her dear time, she made it to the door, with Dick waiting there for her, and fear was struck into her by the impassive, commanding, smug look on his face.

She really couldn't help it. Seeing that face, her courage did disappear for a moment, and so she did the only thing she could think of: wish. "I wish Jareth was somewhere nearby." It was said softly so that Dick couldn't hear it, though she rather doubted Jareth would hear it, or want to hear it by now since she stayed away from him so much. But, she couldn't help it; after thinking about him during the exam, things were far clearer about where her priorities were. And her first was dealing with Dick.

Dick was poised for action now. He was determined to have the last word with her, to show her he didn't want her, put her in her place, and take care of Jareth. He was not about to let some far better looking and more charming guy in really tight pants get the better of him just because he claimed to be as smart as him. No sir, not him.

"So, Sarah, was that exam everything you expected, and more? Did it exceed the size of your little brain, as you looked quite scared for a while, up until you turned it in. Why you smiled then, it can only be conceived as a silly notion of trying to make yourself look better when you don't. All that bluster and talk, all for an exam that you will probably fail, and you still have no support coming your way to help and be by your side. Not that I'm surprised. How can you possibly have real feelings, and then for an arrogant, well-dressed jerk like him? He obviously has no feelings for you, as he can't even be bothered to be here now. And I don't want you. Seems like you are quite alone in this world."

Sarah had been waiting for this moment, to finally tell him all of what she felt. Now she would have her chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: The story is coming down to the wire, with this being the second to last chapter. Now I did warn you that there would be a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'm working as fast as I can! In the meantime however, I can't thank everyone enough for all of the wonderful reviews! You have all been so great! I will have a big thank you note for the last chapter. Continuing with my tradition, I wanted to reply to the others' reviews whom I could not reply to in a private message:**

Smiley: The world is a scary place, no? ;-) A little odd, but wonderful in its own way. Consider it poetic/prose justice that the scorner of English is forced to quote Mr. Darcy, a proper gentleman who required a little humbling of his own at that present moment. He still scorns English majors, and wouldn't know a good book or P&P, even if Mr. Darcy came riding up on his horse and slapped him silly across the face with his glove. He's quite doomed, I think quite gleefully :) Well, Collins, he's just being himself, hee hee :) Yes! Mission accomplished! Glad to hear! :-D Thanks so much for the review!

Finally, in case anyone wanted to know where I got the inspiration for the friction bit: check out xkcd: _** /669/**_

They are a bunch of very funny people.


	9. Chapter 9: You have no power over me

**Author's Disclaimer: As much as I keep wishing to Jareth I did, I still do not own **_**Labyrinth**_**, which belongs to Henson. But, I like to think that Jareth wouldn't mind too much the ending I am giving here. As indicated by the below chapter, we have now arrived at the end of our story, and such a journey it has been! There are so many people to thank for all the time and work that was put into making this story possible, so I will thank them all at the end. This is my first fanfiction, and hopefully the first of several more to come (more below on that). Thanks for all the reviews! :-) I love writing to please you. And without further ado, let us move on to Sarah, who now has quite a few things to say: **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: "You have no power over me."

Sarah took one look at the man standing in front of her, and it all became very clear what had to be said. Taking tests had a strange habit of making clear what one's priorities were, and he was just another obstacle to be tackled, man-handled, and destroyed, by all means necessary. She could only hope Jareth was close by to witness her words, since some would be directed at him, too.

Taking one last steadying breath, Sarah lifted her chin defiantly, and giving him a smug, mocking grin as only Jareth would be proud of or could match, she finally spoke her mind to him fully.

"Dick, you blind, stupid, jerk of a human being, why do you even exist? To alienate and annoy others? To make other well-dressed and better-endowed men look even better? Do you honestly believe everything you just said?" For that series of questions, she received several small squirms of discomfort from the other person in front of her. Emboldened, she continued:

"I honestly don't think you believe it all, or else you really are blind, stupid, and the biggest jerk in the world. I always thought that of you since the moment I met you, though. Perhaps now you will believe it yourself. First of all, you can insult me all you want, but it won't matter, because I'm still the biggest person, metaphysically speaking, while Jareth will always be physically. I will never stoop to that low of a level to say those kinds of things to another living being right after one of the most brain-wracking experiences a person can have, a final exam. No matter how good I am, it still causes a great deal of stress, but despite all that, I know that I have at least the same size brain as you, if not bigger. I was fully able to tackle those problems, only having issues with the last several, as they were designed to be more difficult. I would say that the exam was a piece of cake."

"Enjoy checking that final, Dick, I will be laughing at you for a long time to come because I was able to beat you at your game, that of winning the mind game of knowing that I _can _do it because I have faith in myself and my abilities, not needing _you _to do it for me. You must be blind, because I was clearly not scared, only concentrating on the questions entirely and not looking up at you until I could pause and take a well-deserved moment of peace from working since I had accomplished so much already." Yes, she over-exaggerated slightly, but he would never know, she thought wickedly.

It was at this point that Dick tried to butt in as she paused to take a breath from her long-awaited speech, trying to protest her prowess in doing the exam, but he was cut off before he got very far.

"I smiled at the end of the exam for two reasons. The first because I knew I had done pretty good on the exam, so that I could keep my grade in this class, and second, I was happy because I knew that I was _done _and _free _of you and the entire world of physics for the rest of my life. I suppose that scene of me smiling over you was pretty scary and familiar, huh?"

It was a long shot, but she had to hope that Jareth was as creative with punishments and dreams as he claimed to be, to see if Dick would respond to hearing that image brought up. She got lucky.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He may have said it, but his body and face clearly belied him and told a very different story as he began to hunch over slightly, and his eyes looked around himself warily for a moment. It seemed it was time to have some well-deserved toying-with-his-mind fun with him. Her glance and posture were beginning to resemble Jareth a great deal now.

"Oh, to the contrary, I think you know too well what I am referring to. Realistic, huh?" Such a predatory smile, Jareth was definitely rubbing off on her in many good ways.

Dick laughed, before shuddering. "It couldn't have possibly been real, nor do you have any idea what I dream about, there's no way."

"I disagree, there is at least one way that I know of to make dreams happen."

"Yes, well, perhaps I was a little harsh on you, and my subconscious felt it, probably because it was still weak enough to want you, punishing me for it."

"_All _of the dream?"

"Well, maybe not." It was then that his lightbulb came, for several seconds at least. "Wait, how can you know about my dream, let alone know I had one?"

"Well, Sherlock, you just told me, for starters. Besides, I had a dream too, though mine ended well. But, I'm sure the first part of the dream was just nonsense, right?" It was bait, and he went for it immediately.

"Yes, it was the most peculiar and absurd piece of nonsense I ever experienced. Really, there were little people! Hairy ones! Disgusting people, or creatures, I can't decide."

"Yes, and I suppose it is all their fault for what happened afterward?"

She was having trouble holding back her grin, though part of her wanted to deck him for his names regarding the goblins. They were going to have fun with him once she was through with him.

"Oh, it certainly was. They somehow managed to drop all my papers, and didn't even have the courtesy to notice or help me, just standing there, forcing me to do it. And in the process, they wanted to know if I wanted friction or not, how strange is that? I, being the rational being that I am, told them that no, I wanted nothing to do with them. And then, for some inescapable reason, it was if the room suddenly lost all friction! It was so weird! I kept falling on my butt! Not to mention I couldn't pick up my papers."

"You poor, poor, thing." Sarah tried not to let the sarcasm through, but did not succeed as much as she wanted. Thankfully, he was too caught up in receiving her attention and telling the story to notice, and so he continued, blissfully unaware of how much she was laughing at him.

"Yes, but after a while, I decided I wasn't going to take it any longer, so I told those _things _that were still there, pointing and laughing at me throughout as I tried to move, that I was tired of their games, and that I wanted to leave. I was fed up with them. And then, suddenly my world changed dramatically."

Sarah was covering her mouth now, to prevent her smile from showing too much, as she was enjoying it far too much. "How bad could it have been if you left?"

"It was dreadful. I was surrounded by those little things again." The disdain in his voice was quite evident. But then, a kind of fear overtook him as he hunched down slightly, then straightening quite quickly, as his eyes filled with fear.

"And then, they, they, they put me into a catapult! They tied my hands together and gagged me as I tried to escape and scream for help. Then, suddenly, they launched me away! I wish it had been a better place, but it was not. It was far from good. In fact, it was quite smelly."

He had to look at Sarah again, due to the sudden snort that erupted from her, though he soon continued as she waved him on with her other hand in front of her mouth, as though about to sneeze.

"Indeed, it seemed as though I were in some kind of quicksand, though the smelliest stuff I ever smelled. I can't imagine anything worse. But then, I couldn't get out. After attempting to swim out, I saw _him_." His face suddenly paled, his eyes looking out cautiously before he lowered his voice to her. "That supposed boyfriend of yours. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere, now wearing a black suit of armor with some kind of long-flowy-cape-thing. It was the strangest sight I ever saw. He then proceeded to tell me that I could never leave the sand, though he called it a bog. A bog, hardly. Of eternal stench, that I could understand. But, as I was not able to get out, I had no choice but to do as he asked."

"Well, that was a smart idea. Really, what could he make you do that was so hard anyway?"

Sarah had resorted to biting her lower lip to keep her smile from getting much bigger.

"That _man _had the nerve to force me to be around those little things again! Only this time, there were so many! All they did was surround me, running in circles and pulling at my clothes while doing that. Here I was, trying to do the proper thing and teach them about the greatest subject on earth, so that they could then use their catapults better, the little ungrateful things."

"Well, perhaps they could not understand what you were saying to them, perhaps they had never heard of physics."

"Never heard of physics? How is that possible? Everything with half a brain knows about and loves physics. They just kept on ignoring me however. After a few hours of trying, I was sick of it, and told them that they would never get their catapults to work, to which they quickly decided that I, of all people, should go back on it. Naturally, I was not going to let that happen, so I ran away as fast as I could, though before I knew it, I was back in that stupid, smelly, sand. And it only smelled worse."

"Well, you have no one to blame for your situation, as you made a promise to help them fix their catapults. You didn't fulfill your side of the deal, and so, you received the other part, that of being in the bog again."

"I most certainly am _not _to blame for that! How can any sane person teach them anything? It is a suicide mission, that or one where you will go insane in the process. Strange, that was what he said when he came back."

This time however, instead of being scared, he chose to stare darkly and angrily at Sarah, which rather confused Sarah. She could only assume she had been mentioned, so she prompted him on, in order keep him going. "He was right."

"He was not right. He is never right. Even if you are on his arm, kissing him in that way, and laughing at me, he is not right, nor lucky. He does not even realize what he has with him, a parasite."

"A parasite? I hope you are not referring to me." She looked quite inflamed after that. But he did not seem fazed at all, and he continued, digging his own grave.

"Yes, you feed off of others' genius, and take credit for it."

"Yes, I suppose that because of not listening to you for the last few weeks made me able to do the final, and I got all my pretty looks from my family, having nothing to do with me." The sarcasm was dripping now.

"Of course. No one is so beautiful without having some secret bad reason. You are far too beautiful and intelligent not to be a physics major and work beside me."

Sarah was still surprised. Even though he was doing his best to insult her, he was complimenting her, in a weird way. Oh well, it helped her case more. "Yes, but I am not. So the only reason I was so good was to annoy you since you could never have me."

"Of course I can have you! You are perfect!"

"So why aren't I with you right now? Why would you want to be with a perfect parasite?"

Dick was forced to look a little sheepish after contradicting himself, but he soon bounced back, ready again to make himself look foolish by any means.

"The _only _reason you are not with me now is because of that glittery little pretty boy who claims to be your boyfriend. How he can be your boyfriend, I will never understand."

This was the moment Sarah had been waiting for. At long last, she would be able to make her feelings for Jareth clear, and defend him as she ought. She could only hope Jareth was close-by as she began.

"First of all, I will have you know that I have very strong feelings for him!" It was at this point that Sarah tried to move her head around, looking for some sign of Jareth, but still did not see one. No matter, she had to hope that he was there, somewhere. "Jareth is the best man I could ever ask for in every way. Since he is older, he is far more mature than you will ever be, and he cares about the future, more than just doing research together, which is not romantic, especially when one despises it so much. Also, because he is older, he has a greater depth of feeling, far more than you ever will, since compared to him mentally and emotionally you are a child. He is perfectly capable of having feelings for others, as he has shown to me and to others. He has the ability to understand me better, and he is willing to give me what I want most, him. And, it helps that he is far better on the eyes than you ever will be."

It was at this point that Dick felt the need to interrupt. "I hate to ruin your dreams, but if he did care for you, he would be-"

"He _is _here. You just haven't seen him yet.," she ground out. It was at this point that she looked off in the direction of some trees nearby, and then she said under her breath, "Jareth, I'm sorry. I was being stubborn, and I was a little afraid of what would happen by us being together, but without you, life isn't the same. I need you. I'm more afraid of _not_ being with you. I can't help thinking about you all the time. Please, if you are here, show yourself and don't prove me wrong." She then looked up, and her breath caught in her throat.

There, in the tallest of the trees in the little patch of trees, was a solitary white barn owl. Nothing extraordinary, except that barn owls normally did not live there. It was then that the owl looked at her, and it took flight toward them. Dick was slightly confused why he was looking at an owl instead of arguing with Sarah, when suddenly the owl started coming straight at him. In fact, oddly enough, it was now looking him in the eye, somehow with a triumphant look.

It wasn't until the owl was several feet away from Dick, now at eye level with him that it suddenly came up slightly, and when it was over Dick's head, the owl had the courtesy to leave a dropping that managed to land on Dick's hair, and then slid off onto his clothing. Needless to say, Dick was greatly upset by this development, though his protests were immediately quieted by what the owl did next.

The owl then flew around to face Sarah, who then smiled widely at him, and then ruffled a few feathers of the fine owl before nuzzling him on the top of the head. As she moved her head back, Jareth decided that it would be a good time to change, and so, with a slightly larger than normal amount of glitter that seemed to spread everywhere, Jareth appeared in all his tight-panted glory.

It was quite a sight to see. Jareth, feeling quite victorious and pleased after Sarah's confession, felt within his bounds to make Sarah appear more Goblin Queen-like, and so he gave her a similar outfit to what she wore at their last dinner together, while he wore another matching outfit, complete with his crown, cape, and predatory smirk. Granted, Sarah never noticed the slight change in costume, but Dick did, and was rather flustered and flabbergasted by what had just happened.

"You _dare _to doubt my feelings for Sarah?" The tone was sharp, biting, and rather threatening, enough to make Dick jump slightly upon hearing it. "I have loved Sarah for far longer than you have ever known her, and have fought very hard to gain her affections. I will _always _be there for Sarah, standing by her side until the end of time. You can have no notion of how much I feel for her."

"And likewise, you have no idea how much I love Jareth. For," she said tenderly, looking up at Jareth and touching his face, "I may have been wrong in the past, but now, I know I am not wrong, and I can without a doubt know that I do love you Jareth. And none of it would have been possible," she said suddenly turning to Dick with a triumphant grin, "without you."

"Sarah, I don't believe I quite understand what you are saying. You lead me to believe that you have feelings for him, because of me? You ought to have them for me; it is more natural."

"You couldn't be more wrong, Dick. Here, let me explain it more clearly to you, so you can see how little I care about you. You see, in the beginning, I did not understand physics at all, but after one meeting, I didn't like you. After three weeks, I hated you, and you had not helped me at all. And then, I got so sick of you that I finally turned to Jareth. See, I actually hated Jareth before I hated you, but you were so bad, that I was willing to seek help with physics from him. So, all this time that you have claimed that I was your greatest achievement, you actually cannot since I learned more from Jareth, meeting with him as often as I met with you, and always before meeting with you so that I got all your work done. And, with more work from you came more time spent in his company, so really you were the means of bringing Jareth and me together, so I ought to thank you for that, if nothing else. Physics was a mistake for me, except for one reason, and that was so that I could see why I needed Jareth in my life. So, thank you. I am quite happy with Jareth now."

Needless to say, Dick wasn't all that pleased to hear all this said, as his pride and happiness were now quite destroyed, so he made the mistake of trying to make fun of Jareth in his anger.

"Happy, with _him? _Hardly. He will be boring, though I can't quite figure how he managed to appear in all that glitter through a cheap magic trick."

Jareth almost purred then. "Well, would you like to see how I made that magic happen?"

"If you don't mind, yes I would."

"Gladly. Sarah dearest, take my hand, I think our friend wants to be put in his place and shown what else exists in the world." The two were only too happy to hold hands as the three of them then proceeded to float off the ground. Poor Dick, he didn't know what was more scary, the way Jareth was staring at him, or the fact that gravity had suddenly disappeared while he was in the air.

"What have you done? What is happening? How is this happening? What kind of weird trick is this?!"

"No trick at all, my little friend. Only magic." At the gaping mouth of Dick, Jareth continued. "You see, little friend, what physics does not explain is the existence of magic, and let me tell you, it does exist. You are experiencing it right now. Granted, you will never be able to prove it, and every other scientist will think you are a nut job if you ever try to pass off magic as real, but nonetheless, I just wanted to let you know that magic really does exist."

"No. It can't. There must be another reason..."

"Sorry, none at all. We are all here just floating away, no ropes, cables, mirrors, ramps, or other things, just us floating in air. Would you like to fly?"

"Fly? Ha. Hardly. If only."

"Brace yourself, my little friend, you are about to be proven wrong yet again." And with that, Dick began to float up more, until Dick started squirming, at which point he began to move in the direction of his squirms, more and more to his left, until he was quite disoriented, and was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Why is this happening? This is lunacy! This can't be happening!"

"Give it up, man. This is happening, and there is no way Jareth will let you come down until you acknowledge the magic. Come on now, you should be excited. You finally get to fly." Sarah was doing her best not to laugh too much.

"Fly into the loony bin. I'm doomed. They will never take me seriously ever again. And it's all your fault!" This last comment was directed at Sarah, at which point he began to fly toward Sarah, and he would have eventually made it, had it not been for Jareth, who conveniently stopped him.

"You will not _touch _Sarah, nor speak to or insult her ever again, or else you will re-live your latest dream involving me every night, for the rest of your life. And I promise you it will become more real, starting with that lovely smell you like so much."

Jareth was not pleased with Dick, and there was no time like the present to make his feelings clear.

"You, sir, have terrorized and bothered far too many people, and you deserve to rot in the bog for that, for the rest of your natural life. Sadly, I can see from Sarah's face that she would never let you, so I will be generous with you, but only this once. If you should ever try to tutor another student, or threaten another person as long as you live, I will come find you, and make your life miserable. My goblins would love to catapult you into the bog again anytime you want to. Do I make myself clear?"

As Jareth continued to talk, Dick had been frozen in air, in the position he had been in, until halfway through the speech, the three of them began to drift downward, he coming down still frozen in place. It was at that point that he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop Jareth.

To see Jareth's threatening face with the promise of more nightmares, he was forced to show the fear that he was now feeling overcome him. When he landed on the ground, he stayed frozen for several moments, and then he was allowed to move, at which point, he made a run for Sarah. For once, he looked quite scared.

"Sarah, you will not-"

But Sarah had been waiting for him to come back to her, and she was ready. And so, like at the end of any good story, she said her words. "Dick, you, and all the physics you stand for, have no power over me. I am not afraid of you. You have terrorized me for far too long, and while physics can be a good thing, left in your hands, it is dangerous and twisted. Get out of my sight, now."

Dick was forced to stop, as he had not been expecting her to say that, and for some odd reason, he now felt quite powerless and useless. His pride demanded that he say something to her, but he could think of nothing.

"What is this? The great Dick has nothing to say? Nothing, tra la la?" Jareth couldn't help but rub it in.

"It seems I have been beaten. I will leave you now." He began to walk, until he heard the sneer in Jareth's voice.

"You _really _thought you could get away that easily? Hardly. I think it is only fair to give you a running start. Goblins, I do believe your new friend and toy is here. Go ahead; try to catch him."

While Jareth was saying that, Dick turned around, with just enough time to notice the sudden appearance of a dozen or so goblins, all of which he remembered vividly from his dream, which he really did not want to relive.

When Jareth finished, the goblins then began to chase after him. Upon realizing that Sarah and Jareth weren't going to stop them, and that they were coming for him, he did the only natural thing a scared person can do: run away like a chicken, screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl.

After seeing that Dick had made it across the entire sidewalk available, and was now proceeding to run across the street, receiving many confused and amused looks at his distress from an invisible enemy that made him shout, "They're coming, they're coming!" numerous times, Sarah and Jareth began to laugh quite loudly.

"Well, my Precious One, what shall we do now, with all this free time Aboveground?"

"I think it is entirely appropriate that we visit my professor and give him a taste of the magic, as he might actually like it after his initial dislike and skepticism."

"As you wish, Sarah." And so they proceeded to see her professor, who was rather surprised to see them dressed as such, and he only became more surprised as Jareth showed him how it was possible to float by believing in the magic. At first, he was shouting with fury at how they could do such a horrible thing as defy gravity, until his brain registered that he was indeed defying gravity and physics, his life-long job, at which point he became quite sober and quiet. For some moments, he looked around him, felt up the area, looked Jareth in the eye, and said, "So how does this magic stuff work then?"

Jareth then proceeded to laugh at the absurdity of the idea of magic being explained like a physics problem. "Sorry, professor, I can't do that. It's impossible to explain magic; it just happens. But, unless you believe in it, it won't work for you."

"So if I genuinely believe that the magic can happen, it will work for me?" He looked quite excited now.

"I suppose so, assuming all goes according to rules and such." Jareth was trying hard to restrain his grin at the professor's excitement. It was forced to disappear at the teacher's next comment.

"Well now, isn't that something. And here I thought I had it all worked out. It seems I have much more work to do then. I can see you two are quite happy together too, so I will let you two get on with whatever partying you need to do, now that the classes and exams are over. I wish you both the best of luck. I will endeavor to make good use of this magic."

"I am glad to hear it. Just be careful, though. Showing it to people may not work as you would like." Jareth tried to give the enthusiastic professor a warning, but the professor didn't hear after that point. "Well then, thank you for the wishes, and all the best in your research. Good day."

"Good-bye, professor. I can't say that I enjoyed physics, but I did survive, and have come to respect it. Good luck with your research as well." Sarah proceeded out the door, with Jareth at her side. "Well, I am surprised that turned out so well, I was expecting much worse."

"Yes, I rather was too, but once he saw the light, he was much better about it."

"But did you really give him magic?"

"Well, a little. The only way he will ever do work on it is if he makes it work for him. But, he can't do the magic around others." He said the last part rather gleefully.

"Why am I not surprised you would do that? Well then, I suppose there is nothing left to do than to go back home."

"Home? Already? You don't want to bring anything with you from your apartment?" Jareth looked quite excited now.

"No, home as in my apartment."

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid but you can no longer consider that your home, as you deserve far better things than that. You are, or will be very soon, a queen. My queen. All mine."

"Well, we both know that I am all yours."

"Truly. You do realize what you are agreeing to?"

"Yes, Jareth, I know very well to what I am agreeing. I am agreeing to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you, at your side, where we will rule together, and we will be happy together. So that we can fulfill each other's dreams to satisfaction and take care of the little goblins. Yes, I want to be with you, and I cannot imagine life without you. I love you."

Jareth sighed slightly, quite pleased with what Sarah was saying, and in watching the soft glow that came into her face that looked quite tenderly and beatifically at him as she finished. And then he grinned. "Well, it was high time you came out of your denial. I'm glad to finally have you to myself. We shall be very happy together, that I can promise. So let's get back to that apartment, so that I can finally bring you to your proper home, where you belong, with me."

The kiss that they shared after his little speech was quite wonderful, as far as kisses go. The best one yet to be shared between them. While it started off tenderly, there was that hint of longing and desire in Jareth's that made Sarah want to search it out by any means, and before either knew what was happening, Sarah was deepening the kiss, and the kisses became more frenzied. Sarah hadn't realized how much she had wanted to kiss Jareth, as now she couldn't stop. It was as though she needed to kiss him in order to breathe; she couldn't help it. He tasted wonderful, and he had his arms around her waist and in her hair, making her feel quite pleasantly light, as though flying again.

It wasn't until her hands reached the opening of his shirt that she finally felt the force of attraction Jareth had mentioned in the beginning, in the form of the electric sparks that suddenly began to run throughout her body, and she shivered with happiness at feeling the electricity. Jareth was only too happy to hold her close and kiss her senseless. When they were both finally forced to stop to breathe, they unwillingly broke apart, until Sarah put her arms around him, indicating her willingness to go.

In a flash of glitter, they were back in Sarah's room as she began to gather her things. It was with a little apprehension that Sarah asked her next question. "Jareth, I will be allowed to see my family, right? I really want to continue to see Toby grow-up, and at least keep in contact with my dad and Karen."

"Well, if you really desire it, then yes, you can. As my queen, you will have your own magic so that you can live forever with me, eventually becoming a fae, so if you want them to visit, it shouldn't be hard to bring them here when you want to. Just not _too _often."

"Of course, Jareth. I want to spend a great deal of time with you, though we must make time for our goblins, as we cannot let them be alone for too long can we?"

"I suppose not." This was accompanied with a slight frown.

"Good. Well, I think that is everything I will need. I think I am ready, except for one last thing."

"And what is that, my Precious One?"

"Well, I forgot to mention one other thing to you in the process of telling you of my love. And that is: Jareth, you have all the power over me." She was very serious when she said it. She knew it would mean a lot to him if she said it.

Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had seen Jareth look so happy. Without further ado, Jareth proceeded to pick up Sarah, and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he said, "Well, my Queen, it seems we have many things to do, and quickly. I hope you like fast weddings, as I am entirely in favor of them, as well as what happens afterward." He looked quite pleased after saying that.

"Yes, as it so happens, I am in favor of marriage, and the sooner the better. I'm ready."

"And I am only too happy and ready to bring you home at last."

With one last glance, Sarah looked at her room, and then into Jareth's mismatched, beautiful eyes and smiled. With that, Jareth kissed her again, and they finally went home. Of course, they were only too happy together, as couples like them are. Graduation came and passed, with Sarah pleased to have finally made it, while Jareth looked on expectantly, the marriage only a matter of time away.

They both loved each other, in addition to a great amount of attraction to the other, and there was nothing that could ruin their happiness. Not even the goblins as they continued to make more catapults and can-phones. Not even Dick as he grew up to become a physics professor and thoroughly deny all existence of magic, while the old professor went on to become estranged to Dick after he tried to explain and show Dick magic.

The old professor went on to spend the rest of his life ostracized by the scientific community, but he was still pleased with himself as he tried to reconcile the existence of magic with physics, while also making it a habit of floating about in his home on a regular basis as he worked. All in all, there was much general happiness, where the biggest source of all came from Sarah and Jareth, who soon discovered why marriage was called wedded bliss.

Finis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: The End! The actual end, wow. Oh dear me! There is too much to say! I shall endeavor to make it short. I have several things to say: **

1) Thanks! A big thanks goes out to all of the awesome people on this site who helped make this possible. (I would thank my physics professors for the original inspiration, but I am not Sarah, now am I? :P) My former roommate was most influential, as she showed me what I needed to know, and introduced me to this wonderful world. Also, I wanted to put a shout out to Lixxle, as she was one of the first authors I read, and I immediately loved her. Her wonderful story of "My Fine Feathered Friend" was hilarious to read (I would suggest it, as it is rated T, and good fun). Also, as I mentioned before I received inspiration for the potatoes and socks from outside authors, so I wanted to mention them. For the socks, I looked at "Mayhem Abounding" (rated M) by BreathofNocte, and the potatoes from "Most Prized Possession" (rated M) by Jester3. Both were great stories, but as they are rated M, I would only suggest them if you are of age.

2) Future Stories: As I mentioned above, I have already begun to think of ideas for my next fanfiction, so I wanted to get your advice. Part of the joy of writing is writing about things people will enjoy/want to read, so if you have any ideas of situations to be put into future stories, or if you prefer one story over the other, just review or private message me to let me know. As you might have noticed, I am fond of quoting Jane Austen, and so for my next story, I wanted to write a story where Sarah and Jareth are forced to act out _Pride and Prejudice _while living under the same roof. I figure it involves Jane Austen and Jareth wearing breeches a lot, so it can't be a bad thing. I probably will also include some Shakespeare quotes (more insults than anything, but still), and it might become a cross-over if I change my mind, or if a number of you want to see certain characters make an appearance. HOWEVER, it also occurred to me that some of you might want more closure to this story, so I have some ideas floating about as to perhaps making a sequel to this story, naturally involving Sarah and how she conquers the many laws of acting like a queen. If you do prefer one story over the other, I hope you will let me know, as I will be writing the P&P-related one otherwise.

3) Finally, I wanted to include a list of everyone who was good enough to include a review of this story, up until the time I finished writing this chapter. You have all been such a great inspiration for me, and have made the writing experience worth it.

First of all, I want to give the biggest thanks to the following reviewers: notwritten, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, MyraValhallah, and Ayjah. You all have been some of my most constant companions and reviewers throughout this story, and I can't thank you enough for being so amazing. Also, thanks to MizzFizz, JaneDoe1997, ForSanity'sSake, awsmninja, LadyBookworm80, and Jareth-GK for your repeated (or just plain special) reviews, as you are all quite awesome. Finally, to everyone else who was kind enough to review, a big THANKS! You are: SpaceHead3, MikkiANNE, Feline Grace, Phantom Waffles, twilight sucks badly, k-girl20, doovo2, RoseisBadass, misunderstooddemon, pink flora, StillFeelSixteen, Koko Dashi, The Changling Wolf, What The Spoot, kashmir, werecatninja, rockndasha, LoyalFreak13, the musical muffin, Smiley, Lauralithia2, Silhouette the SANVAE, and THE female dog. You are all such a great bunch to write for, and I hope your lives only get better, with the addition of a little fanfiction along the way :-)


End file.
